Divine rencontre
by Phebe83a
Summary: une amitié, de la diplomatie des chevaliers et des spectres. Bienvenue en enfer prêtresse Claudia, vous avez gagné une croisière sur le Titanic et le radeau de la méduse.
1. Chapter 1

Rating : sage pour l'instant

Histoire : Si nos chevaliers n'étaient pas si parfait et que Saori était vraiment plus sympathique ? Bref un autre regard.

Genre : Amitié, humour, Amour, Guerre

Les chevaliers et tous les personnages ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

* * *

Divine rencontre 1

Dans le grand manoir Kido une jeune fille la tête appuyer contre une porte guettait les bruits de pas. Ils s'éloignaient, un pas lourd d'homme bien régulier, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle entendit le bruit de la grande porte se refermer. Quand elle fut sûre que la personne avait bien quitté les lieux elle ouvrit silencieusement sa porte et sur la pointe des pieds traversa les couloirs pour arriver à un bureau. Saori ouvrit la porte discrètement surveillant qu'aucun domestique fut dans les parages et la referma sur elle. Ravit elle avança dans la pièce ouvrit le grand tiroir du bureau qui trônait au centre de la pièce et sorti un ordinateur portable.

Elle connecta rapidement le câble d'alimentation, la souris et afficha le navigateur. L'oreille aux à gués elle passait à vitesse folle de site en site. Accidentellement elle chargea une image la visionna et se demanda dans quoi elle avait atterrie. Elle passa de dossier en dossier et pensa avoir trouvé elle sélectionna pour la supprimé et supprima tout le dossier. Un vent de panique souffla dans la pièce, la japonaise chercha où pouvait bien être les trucs supprimés ils avaient pas transité par la corbeille.

Au désespoir elle jeta un œil à l'heure et partit chercher touts les forums de dépannage japonais ou parlant anglais enfin n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on l'aide à ressusciter les fichiers de Tatsumi où c'en était fini de ses vagabondages fripons. Anxieuse elle suivait sur chaque page si une âme charitable était prête à la dépanner.

Enfin un site donna une réponse au help géant qu'elle avait laissé. La fenêtre demandait c'est quoi ton problème ? Le seul mot qui lui vient fut pitié aidez moi ! La personne en face redemanda posément quel était son souci.

Lui passa un lien de programme de récupération de données perdu et lui expliqua comment le faire fonctionner. Saori suivit les consignes, vit avec bonheur réapparaître tous ce qu'elle avait perdu et vira son image au passage. Elle renvoya un merci tu me sauve la vie.

La personne d'en face lui demanda si elle avait pensé à effacer ses traces ? Ses quoi ? Saori pâlit répondit non, l'autre répondit ok passes sur msn je t'explique. La discussion s'engagea avec la liste des dossiers à vider et où les trouver comment afficher les fichiers cachés et petit cadeau du dépanneur comment planquer des trucs sur un ordi. Emerveillé la japonaise fini par se présenter ce que fit aussi l'âme charitable une fille aussi une française Lili. Saori lui demanda si elle pourrait la recontacté l'autre répondit oui et lui envoya un clin d'oeil. Elle regarda l'heure prit congé en s'excusant mais elle voulait pas se faire prendre. Puis elle regagna vite son lit, dix minutes plus tard la porte d'entrer grinçait annonçant le retour de Tatsumi.

Les jours suivants Saori se connecta plusieurs fois pour papoter avec Lili et faire plus ample connaissance elle s'amusait bien. En plus depuis qu'elle la savait française elle parlait en français. Un langue qu'elle avait voulu apprendre petite parce que la France c'est super romantique.

Les batailles s'était suivie mais elles avaient continuait à se parler sauf que depuis celle contre Hadès elle s'était fâchée avait exigé son ordinateur et son intimité. A vrais dire depuis qu'elle logeait au sanctuaire si Dohko et Shion avait était surpris personne s'occupait d'informatique alors un ordi pour la déesse, oui. Enfermé dans ses appartements elle savourait sa solitude avec son précieux compagnon. Elle avait aussi vite comprit qu'étant seule au milieu de tout ces homme personne n'oserait forçait sa porte ou venir voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait commencé à sortir en douce pour faire du tourisme en Grèce puis forte de ces premiers exploits elle avait commencé à imaginer débarquer en France chez Lili.

En discutant un soir Lili lui avait répondu t'as une web cam ? Un portable ? Saori surprise avait répondu j'y ai pas pensé je vais demander. C'est un peu comme une prison ici mais ils sont tous à mes ordres. Je vais avoir tous ça ? Dis j'ai vu de la lingerie tu penses que je peux en réclamer c'est trop beau. J'imagine ces grands dadets aller dans une boutique. L'autre la traita de chippie agrémenté d'un cœur qui la fit rire.

Le lendemain Saori toute contente brancha sa cam et attendit en tapant alors. « Minute je branche la mienne » Pour la première fois toutes deux se virent. Un silence se fit puis elles rirent en cœur. Si Saorie du haut de ses 18 ans découvrait une fille de 2 ans son aînée brune au cheveux long, au yeux noir et au teint de nacre.

C'était devenue une habitude les deux fille se connectait tout les jours Saorie devenait de plus en plus curieuse sur la vie de l'autre fille. Elle parlait de tout et de rien d'homme, d'amour. La Française lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé des images des dieux du stade qui l'avait fait rougir de plaisir. Depuis le temps elles se connaissaient assez pour parler librement. Alors qu'elle parlait du dernier amour de la brune elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et deux chevaliers se poster derrière elle.

Dohko - mais ?

Milo – Vous discuter avec qui

Shion – C'est dangereux.

Le scorpion regarda l'image de la webcam mais se heurtant à une page vide demanda très diplomatiquement « Vous êtes qui ? »

Saorie cacha son angoisse sûre de son amie.

« Lili conseillère fiscaliste à votre écoute. Que puis je pour vous ? »

Le scorpion fit un sourire gêné « fiscaliste »

Le groupe de fâcheux resta un moment, les deux filles le plus sérieusement du monde parlèrent placement immobilier pendant qu'ils observaient l'échange. Après une demie heure rassurés ils laissèrent les demoiselles parler affaire.

Milo redescendit chez lui mais fit une halte chez Camus. Il frappa et entra. Il trouva une place sur le canapé.

Camus – Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Milo – Oui merci

Camus – Tu viens de voir Athéna

Milo – Oui elle est assommante, elle était a papoter sur son ordi j'ai pensé elle drague elle a un copain ou quelque chose dans le genre et mademoiselle parle avec une conseillère fiscaliste. Je te jure. D'ailleurs comment une fille si mignonne peut parler de truc pareil.

Camus – Qui ?

Milo – Lili elle s'appelle, t'aurais vu le sourire qu'elle m'a fait

Camus – Sourire commercial

Milo – Super professionnelle.

* * *

Saori sourit et ferma sa connexion super pensa t'elle. Elle sortit d'un tiroir des pages imprimées en noir et blanc et se jeta sur son lit. Elle lu avidement la liasse d'histoire yaoi qu'elle avait imprimé puis ferma les yeux. Elle tenta d'imaginer Mù a moitié nu dans une pause suggestive souri passa à un autre chevalier puis l'image d'un Camus aguicheur la fit s'étouffer de rire. Ils étaient vraiment trop coincés pour être intéressant rien à voir avec un kizuna. L'heure du repas approchait et elle rangea les précieux feuillé avant de quitter la pièce.

La vie continuait tranquille entre une Saori qui s'ennuie ou papote avec son ami Lili et ses affreux chevaliers tous plus guindés les uns que les autres.

Quelques jours plus tard après s'être copieusement disputée avec le vieux radoteur de pope la japonaise partit en faisant claquer les deux grandes portes de la salle d'audience. Elle marcha un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle était seule derrière le palais. Sans vraiment réfléchir elle se téléporta en France vers chez son amie lui sembla t'il enfin si elle se souvenait du plan qu'elle avait vu.

Elle tomba dans un jardin public regarda les bâtiments autour et pouffa de rire. Le grand bâtiment carré entouré de balcon était bien là. Elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle put vers lui et arriva enfin aux portes vitrées. Son regard chercha dans la liste des 4 noms de l'interphone, troisième étage, mademoiselle lut elle. Ravit elle appuya sur le bouton.

Saori : Lili ?

Lili : oui ?

Saori : c'est sao je peux monter.

Lili : bien sur

Trois étages sans ascenseur plus haut la vaillante déesse arriva devant son amie.

Saorie : bonjour

Lili : bonjour entre

Saori : (pliée de rire) T'habites presque aussi haut que moi ! 13 eme par les escaliers.

Lili : « riant aussi » Je t'avais prévenue

Saori : C'est jolie comme entrée,

Le hall faisait bien 8m2 agrémente de murs blanc et vert alternés, un banc blanc attendait qu'on y pose ses affaires tandis que qu'une composition de bois et de feuillage occupait la place entre 2 portes, un lustre blanc et un placard peint comme les feuilles d'un arbre. Deux couloirs partaient un à gauche un à droite et 3 portes dont deux qui ne conservaient que leurs encadrements révélaient le salon.

Saorie : C'est grand pour un appartement

Lili : Bien trop grand pour faire le ménage t'as raison.

Saori : Pardon je ne voulais pas te vexer

Lili : Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais dis moi t'as réussi à t'enfuir

Saori : Oui ! Ils sont insupportables !

Lili : Alors t'es libre

Saori : Oui et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Lili : Installes toi, tu as soif ?

Saori : Oui je veux bien, je me suis disputer avec le vieux débris j'en ai mal à la gorge.

La brune revint avec deux verres et du soda light.

Lili : T'as l'air un peu retourné

Saori : Non c'est bon, c'est trop génial d'être ici !

Lili : Si on se reposait un peu et ce soir on va sortir, de quoi te rende le sourire on va boire un verre sur le port hyper snob de la station balnéaire à quelques kilomètres et on va danser ? On trouvera peut être de charmants messieurs

Saori : T'exagère mais je t'adore.

Lili : en attendant j'ai plein de manga yaoi viens regarde.

Les deux amie se levèrent de l'immense canapé d'angle blanc qui occuper tout l'angle de la pièce en forme de L et passèrent dans l'angle droit. Lili contourna la table de la salle à mange et s'avança vers une sorte d'armoire à porte coulissante.

Lili : coté miroir les livres coté verre gravé avec l'orchidée les Dvd, fait comme chez toi

Saori : Et plus à droite ton ordinateur.

Lili : Aussi.

Saori : je prends des livres et toi ?

Lili : je jette un œil aux activités estivales et je prends mon livre.

La japonaise ses mangas dans une mains regagna le canapé groupa les coussin vert décoratif ver l'angle droit et s'en servi pour se caler le dos. Après une bonne demie heure de balade sur internet la brune s'allongea à plat ventre sur l'épais tapis beige son livre sous le nez pendant qu'elle battait distraitement des pieds.

Les heures passèrent et la brune repoussa son pavé.

Lili : Sao tu veux te changer ?

Saori : Non ça ira

Lili : finalement que pense tu d'une glace et d'un feu d'artifice ?

Saori : Super ! J'avais pas vraiment envie de draguer…

Lili : Alors c'est parti ? Téléportation où voiture ?

Saori : Téléportation, c'est plus rapide. T'as un plan ?

Lili : Je reviens j'ai ça quelque part. Voila

Saori : Et c'est parti !

Les demoiselles atterrirent dans un coin isolé sous des arbres.

Saori : Je me suis trompé ?

Lili : Non il reste 500 mètre à faire à pied.

Saori : pourquoi ?

Lili : (morte de rire) Parce que ça fait débarquement extra terrestre dans la foule.

Saori : (riant aussi) Heu oui j'avais oublié

Lili : Vient !

Saori : Mais c'est une vrais plage avec du monde partout et des terrasses. Ils sont tous là pour le feu ? Il est que ? J'ai pas montre zut je l'ai oublié.

Lili : 21h30

Saori : je me disais bien que j'avais faim.

Lili : regarde là bas, tu le vois avec son enseigne rose ?

Saori : quoi le type en chemise rose ?

Lili : Mais non ! Le glacier.

Saori : Super !!

Lili : Oui

Elles pressèrent le pas intensément motivé par la vision de rêves du marchand de glace et de sa terrasse en bord de plage. Saori se laissa tombé ravi sur un fauteuil rose, son amie en faisant autant. Puis le regard de la japonaise détailla tous ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Enfin un homme arriva avec deux grandes cartes plastifiées et couvertes de photos. Un sourire de petite fille passa sur les lèvres des deux comparses.

Saori : tout est beau et tout à l'air bon

Lili : Tout est bon.

Saori : Ho comment je choisis alors c'est trop dur

Lili : Heu…

Saori : Tu prends quoi toi ?

Lili : Une folie. Une trois chocolat avec de la meringue et une montagne de chantilly

Saori : Moi aussi !!

Elles commandèrent et virent arrive deux coupes monumentales.

Saori : Whaouu ! Ca c'est de la folie !

Lili : De quoi faire un repas juste avec une glace.

Saori : C'est quoi la feuille verte dessus ?

Lili : de l'hostie

Gourmandes elles attaquèrent leurs coupes échangeant des plaisanteries. Repues elles les repoussèrent et se servirent de l'eau. Quelques fusées éclairantes rouges brillaient ici et là. Du monde s'agglutinait de plus en plus. Enfin un souffle parcouru la foule en même temps qu'un sifflement s'acheva en explosion bruyante d'autres suivirent. Touts les regards convergeaient vers ces fleurs éphémères. Pendant dix minutes le nez en l'air elles s'extasièrent sur les fontaines d'argent, les grands bouquets multicolores ou les feux follet qui jouaient à la surface de l'onde. Après les derniers jets lumineux la nuit reprit ses droits. Saori resta quelques instant silencieuse puis se leva. Lili la suivie en silence quand le regard de son amie tomba sur une lueur.

Saori : C'est quoi ?

Lili : Quoi ?

Saori : La lumière.

Lili : Le luna pack ?

Saori : Le luna parck ?

Lili : Tu nous y déposes ? Tu verras bien, ça fait une éternité que j'y suis pas allé.

Saori : Pas trop prés ?

Lili : Et oui

Saori : Zut il fait sombre

Lili : Oui c'est le fond du parking après c'est les marais salant

Saori : Non ?

Lili : Vient !

Saorie : C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Lili : Le grand huit !

Elles arrivèrent enfin vers les grandes portes du parc, elles clignèrent des yeux agressées par toutes les lumières vives. La française la prit par la main et la tira d'un coté et partie vers une file.

Saori : Et tu vas ou ? La grande roue ?

Lili : Oui et on va tous se les faire !

Saori : Quoi touts les manéges ?

Lili : Oui et plein de jeux ! On va renter avec plein de peluches !

Saori : Sérieux ? Ça fait quoi les jeux ? Je suis jamais allé dans un parc d'attraction.

Lili : Ici c'est plus fête foraine tu vas voir. Grimpe.

Saori : Ca bouge ! Tu demandais quoi ?

Lili : Je payais

Saori : Ca fait pas peur ?

Lili : non on commence sagement. Après grand huit !

Saori : Ce truc ça va trop vite ! Pas le bâtiment rectangulaire sombre il fait peur !

Lili : Mais si c'est la maison hanté.

La roue fini sont tour et la pauvre Saori se trouva traînée par son amie sur les deux manéges. Elle descendit l'estomac au bord des lèvres du wagon du grand huit et s'assit sans contester dans la voiturette de la maison fantôme. La première porte s'ouvrit la faisant hurler de peur, le reste des salles se fit le visage enfoui contre l'épaule de la française. La dernière porte trouva une Saori un peu plus détendu. Elle sortie de l'attraction et se dirigea de l'autre coté de l'allée.

Saori : Ca marche comment les jeux.

Lili : Tu payes, tu joues et peut être tu gagnes.

Saori : Je veux gagner, c'est dur ?

Lili : ça dépend des jeux, certain j'ai jamais gagné.

Saori : A ce point ! bha oui t'es la plus forte tu lâches jamais.

Lili : (écroulé de rire) face à un forain qui se frotte les mains en pensant à son chiffre de la soirée je suis pas bornée au point de vider mon compte en banque.

Saori : Pour gagner faut jouer à quoi ?

Lili : T'as les ficelles, tu en choisis une, tu tires, tu gagnes ce qui a bout, 100 gagnant mais

c'est la surprise jolie chien ou gorille faisant la grimace.

Saori : Un peu aléatoire mais j'ai déjà un gorille qui fait la tête avec une crinière verte.

Lili : T'as les enveloppes tu en achètes 30 ou plus tu ouvres et tu comptes les points jusqu'au cadeau qui te plais

Saori : C'est mieux mais c'est des math.

Lili : Sinon t'as les fléchettes si tu sais viser, les canards c'est pour les petits, la loterie, les jets d'eau ?

Saori : C'est quoi ?

Lili : Tu diriges le jet sur la cible et t'as des petits chevaux qui avancent, le premier gagne.

Saorie : Je veux ça ! Le canasson ça me réussit.

La française paya, l'autre tenta de diriger le jet sur la cible et au bout de 3 minutes de course finit bonne dernière.

Saori : Zut perdu, il va moins vite que Seiya.

Lili : Pas trop triste ? Viens on va prendre à boire des granités.

Saori : C'est un bar ?

Lili : Une buvette avec touts les trucs de fête, tu veux autre chose ? Une barbe à papa ?

Saori : La grosse sucette là, comme dans les livres d'histoires.

Lili : Vos désirs sont des ordres princesse.

Saori : Ho non ! M'appelle pas comme ça.

Lili : Ok.

Saori : C'est tellement merveilleux d'être là, princesse ça me fait penser au guignol qui me séquestre.

Elle piqua du nez dans son verre et but d'une longue aspiration. Elle se gela le palais et reprit plus lentement.

Saori : C'est quoi tes jeux préférés ? Ceux ou tu gagnes ?

Lili : Le tir, les jeux d'adresses.

Saori : Tu me gagnes un cadeau ste plait ?

La japonaise sortie le regard cocker mouillé à son amie qui rit et l'emmena vers d'autres stands. Son regard passa vite fait sur les lots pendus et un grand sourire joua sur son visage.

Lili : ici !

Saori : faut faire quoi ?

Lili : faut cassé l'œuf sur la souche.

Saorie : avec ça on dirait des balles de fer, mais c'est lourd !

Lili : Ai-je perdu la main ?

La brune tira une première fois toucha sa cible et recommença 3 fois de suite. L'homme qui tenait le stand lui tendit une bouteille, elle désigna quelque chose d'autre. Le forain la regarda un grand sourire goguenard sur le visage et partit décrocher un autre lot. Un merci fusa et elle tendit en riant un ourse blanc et bleu d'un mètre trente.

Lili : Ca ira il est pas trop petit ?

Un grand fou rire traversa les deux filles.

Saori : Il est super, un peu encombrant, mais c'est ma première peluche.

Lili : Non ? On va réparer ça ! Tu prend une patte et moi l'autre.

Elles continuèrent à jouer les fofolles tenant l'ours par les pattes entre elles en riant beaucoup.

Lili : Essaye c'est facile tu jettes la flèche et tu crèves un ballon.

Saori : ?? J'ai réussi ! Je prends quoi ? D'ici à ici ? heu ? Un crayon.

Lili : Ton premier lot ! Ça se fête !

Saori : une autre peluche ?

Lili : Oui, regarde le tigre blanc là bas ?

Saori : Oui il est bien juste pour mon lit.

Lili : c'est parti

Saori : pourquoi y a que des hommes sur se stand.

Lili : Bha ils vont me faire une place.

Le garçon qui s'occupait de remettre des ballons dans une drôle de cage se retourna vers les hommes prés d'elle « messieurs une partie pour offrir un cadeau vos fiancées. »

Lili : Ca va pas non ! 3 pour moi !

Saori (hilare la regarda) : Et ils sont pas machistes !

« Je vous explique mamselle c'est peut être un peu lourd »

Lili : non ça ira ! Donnez moi mes plombs et une carabine.

« Mais bien sûr »

Saori : c'est une vraie !! Qui tire et tout ?

Lili arma rapidement puis se défoula sur ses ballons ce qui lui valu quelques regards envieux et une foule de m-as-tu-vu qui vint s'agglutiner en roulant des mécaniques sur les postes de tir voisins.

Lili : Je t'apprends ? Une autre s'il vous plais !

Saori : Sérieux ? T'es géniale ! Je fais quoi ?

Lili : T'apprends à viser (morte de rire) alors le petit creux là sur la barre horizontale tu regardes pour que ça s'aligne avec la verticale au centre du rond en fers au bout du canon ok ?

Saori : heu j'ai compris ! Ensuite

Lili : Tu tiens la carabine contre l'épaule, la main ici, attend, laisses moi faire.

Saori : merci c'est lourd. Pourquoi il nous regarde ? Tu me tient contre toi c'est tout.

Lili : C'est des ânes c'est tout.

Le garçon regarda les deux filles tirer ensemble d'un œil surpris, pas loin de chercher un coin ou s'abriter en urgence quand le premier plomb trouva sa cible. Un soupir rassuré lui échappa il ne mourrait pas tuer pas deux filles qui jouaient avec un fusil.

Saori : On a gagné !!

Lili : Bien sûr on est les meilleures

Saori : Un tigre blanc ! youpi !!

Lili : un jeu d'arcade ?

Saori : c'est quoi ?

Lili : jeux vidéo

Saori : et là ?

Lili : un simulateur

Saori : on y va

Elle continuèrent d'écumer les manèges et stands Saori tenant d'une main la patte de l'ours et de l'autre sa sucette l'autre s'occupant de l'autre papate du nounours et du tigre. Il commençait à se faire tard, certain coin était déjà désert quand elles se décidèrent à rentrer.

Saori les ramena dans le salon de l'appartement.

Lili : Tu veux rester ?

Saori : Y a le vieux débris qui va révolutionner le domaine si je découche.

* * *

A ce moment la jeune fille ignorait que le vieux débris en question avait déjà envoyé ses chevaliers d'or fouiller le domaine. Les jeunes hommes avaient sagement suivit les ordres se demandant ce qui arrivait à leur pope et à leur déesse.

La déesse elle se contenta de se téléporter dans sa chambre de poser son bonbon sur le bureau et d'y asseoir l'ours géant sur le fauteuil, elle jeta le tigre sur son lit et fila prendre une douche. Sans un regret elle se coucha dans son lit, rit en tenant le petit tigre à bout de bras quelque instant puis trouva une position pour dormir.

Au petit matin Milo après une nuit blanche à soit disant chercher la réincarnation perdu trouva la demoiselle endormie. Il se retint de rire et partit rejoindre ses pairs pour son compte rendu de recherche avec les autres.

Shion : Qui l'a trouvé

Shaka : Personne

Mu : Athéna a été enlevé c'est affreux.

Shion : Par l'Olympe !

Milo : Dis papy t'en fait pas un peu trop après nous avoir fais marcher toute la nuit ?

Shaka : Ce n'est pas des manières !

Milo : Et un pope qui nous envoie chercher Athéna dans le domaine alors qu'elle dort dans son lit c'est quoi ?

Shion : C'est faux !

Milo : une longue chevelure mauve dans le lit de Saori, pour moi c'est Saori.

Shura : Il est peut être gâteux ? Après deux guerre sainte ?

Aior : Le stress ?

Shion : Mais ça va pas non ! Je suis pas gâteux venez vérifier elle y est pas.

Le pope partit suivi de tout l'ordre, ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

Shion : Regardez y a personne

Mu : Maître ?

Saori : De quel droit osez vous forcer ma chambre !

Le rugissement failli rendre le groupe sourd et dans un grand élan de soutient à leur pope les golds disparurent pour laisser l'atlante faire face à la demoiselle.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous vous êtes amusé


	2. Chapter 2

La japonaise prit le temps de fustiger Shion avant d'exiger qui referme la porte et d'etindre la lumière

Rating : sage pour l'instant

Histoire : Si nos chevaliers n'étaient pas si parfait et que Saori était vraiment plus sympathique ? Bref un autre regard.

Genre : Amitié, humour, Amour, Guerre

Les chevaliers et tous les personnages ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

* * *

Divine rencontre 2

La japonaise prit le temps de fustiger Shion avant d'exiger qu'il referme la porte et d'éteindre la lumière. Elle se recala dans son lit et repartit dans ses songes peuplés de fêtes foraines, de peluches et d'une super copine. Quand elle daigna émerger de ses rêves sucrés, elle passa son déshabillé et partit prendre son petit déjeuné. Son regard effleura l'horloge qui indiquait 11 h. La journée commença paresseusement et elle arriva triomphante vers 17h devant son ordinateur. Elle chercha son amie. Saori papota un moment puis lui proposa une autre sortie mais où. Les deux amies réfléchirent un moment puis la française lui donna rendez vous le lendemain matin à 9h heure de Paris. La japonaise posa plusieurs questions mais n'obtint rien à part tu verras « on va faire le marché comme les touristes ».

La soirée passa au calme entre le repas en salle commune et le broua chevaleresque qui nécessitait de hurler pour se faire entendre. La jeune fille profita de ce vacarme pour répondre aux questions du pope qui vit que ses lèvres remuer et n'entendit rien. Après l'avoir fait répéter plusieurs fois lassée il la vit se murer dans le silence. Elle regagna ses apparentements tôt, prit une douche et chercha un réveil, puis désemparée de ne pas en avoir elle envoya un sms. « Réveille moi demain matin j'ai pas de réveil. » La réponse se fit pas attendre « sers toi de celui du portable ». La japonaise rit, à ce truc faisait réveil aussi elle tâtonna puis trouva enfin.

7h30 Le téléphone sonna faisant sauter la divine demoiselle de son lit. Elle se précipita dans sa salle de bain et réussit l'exploit d'être prête à 8h30. Au vu de l'heure elle se téléporta directement chez la française.

Un peu plus bas un chevalier suivit le cosmos de la jeune fille et atterrit quelques minutes plus tard devant un immeuble. Il choisit un angle caché et attendit.

Les deux filles sortirent en riant et partirent en marchant vers le centre ville. Le scorpion les suivit à distance quand dans la foule d'une rue il les perdit Il choisit un bar pas trop loin et s'installa dans un coin discret. Saori avait fait marche arrière à l'immeuble mais il vit la brune assise à la table derrière la sienne avec un café. Il se pencha un peu pour voir sans être vu à travers la séparation de fausses plantes. Un autre homme était seul à la table voisine, la fille le regardait.

La brune se leva et se glissa à la table de l'homme. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, et lança la discussion sur les fleurs du mal de Baudelaire en demandant à son interlocuteur si il avait changé ses positions sur l'ouvrage. L'homme déclina sans aller plus loin. Une petite moue passa et elle reprit en lui proposant de discuter du cite de Khajurâho. Le Scorpion ouvrit des yeux ronds se demandant ce que c'était, et à plus forte raison quand elle proposa à l'homme en face d'elle de discuter chez elle. Le grec n'en revenez pas elle faisait du rentre dedans.

Saori réapparut et s'assit à la table ou était la brune avant, un petit sourire amuser sur les lèvres. L'homme lui se leva précipitamment en s'excusant et détala.

Saori – Raté

Milo soupira de soulagement, elle l'avait pas vu et mieux elle était assise dos à dos avec lui, il pouvait donc tout entendre.

Lili – Oui encore

Saori – Mais pourquoi celui là et pourquoi encore ?

Lili – Ca fait 5 ans que j'y cours après

Saori – Et il te résiste ??

Lili – J'ai tout essayé, les regards discrets, les soupirs, les vers enflammés, les sous entendus et je viens de faire du rentre dedans.

Saori – Il est débile il a au mois 20 ans de plus que toi.

Lili – 35, la prochaine fois je le viole.

Saori (morte de rire) - C'est pas possible il doit être impuissant pour détaler comme ça.

Lili – Mais je m'en contenterai

Saori – Il a quoi ce type ? Bon il est pas moche avec son regard rieur et ses cheveux bruns, il sent l'intelo.

Lili – Il a une façon de te caresser avec sa voix quand il lit de la poésie, whaouu. Si il est même que 10 fois moins doué avec ses mains c'est le coup du siècle.

Saori – Viole le !

Lili – Enfin, je lui plais pas

Saori – Il a besoin de changer de lunettes, n'importe quel homme sensé avec les allusions que tu lui as faite aurait couru jusqu'à chez toi. Il est impuissant, ça le gêne ou il est gay.

Lili – Je t'adore chérie.

Saori – Et si tu m'offrais à moi aussi quelques vers.

Lili – Si tu veux, les quels ?

Saori – De Musset La courbe de tes yeux

Lili sourit et se pencha sur la table vers la japonaise. Sa voix un peu basse et légèrement plus grave déclama les vers célèbre. Saori frémit les yeux accrochés à ceux de son amie. Milo dans son dos retint son souffle. Elle aussi elle caressait avec sa voix, donnant à son texte la profondeur d'une déclaration d'amour à son auditoire.

Le pauvre scorpion n'était pas encore remis de ses émotions que les demoiselles partirent dans la foule. Il fit de son mieux pour les suivre ce qui fut facile. Saori s'arrêtait devant chaque vendeur de viennoiseries et devait finir son troisième croissant, le quatrième arrêt alimentaire fut de la brune qui acheta un truc bizarre jaune et noir dans une barquette. Saori goûta puis le reste de la balade se fit en mâchonnant des bouts de cet aliment. Il s'était d'ailleurs laissé tenté aussi, son estomac criant famine à cause d'une déesse trop matinale. Il cru que ça n'en finirait jamais quand les bras chargés de paquets, de tissus et autres les filles repartirent vers l'appartement.

Malheureusement pour le chevalier qui venait de retourner chez lui, elles ne restèrent qu'un quart d'heure chez la française. Juste le temps nécessaire pour un café et passer des maillots de bain sous leur robe.

Milo repartit les suivre à distance, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se soient installées sur une plage privée. Il les regarda prendre possession des épais matelas blanc sous un grand parasol écru. Il reretourna chez lui hilare de les voir faire bronzette à l'ombre. La déesse craignait rien, enfin pour le coté dévergondé il arrivait après la bataille. Mais lui, passé le premier choc la réincarnation lui devenait plus sympathique.

Il retrouva la plage où il se décida à en profiter aussi en gardant un œil sur le duo lointain. Les filles confortablement installées sirotaient d'énormes verres de boissons colorées. Les heures défilaient de même que les verres. En fin d'après midi il les vit se préparer à partir. Il supposa qu'elles étaient rentrées chez la brune. Lui rentra chez lui prendre une douche bien méritée et s'allongea sur son canapé en attendant l'heure du repas. Il dut s'endormir car c'est Camus qui le fit émerger de sa torpeur. Il entendit la voix de son ami dans sa tête.

« Milo t'es où ? Athéna a encore disparu. »

Milo étouffa un soupir « elle doit se promener dans le domaine elle rentrera »

« Shion est entrain d'organiser des recherches »

Milo « Ca va j'arrive, tu vas pas me dire que le sanctuaire peut pas se passer de moi ? »

« Milo t'es un chevalier, c'est ton devoir »

Milo « C'est bon »

Le pauvre scorpion regarda l'heure et s'habilla, 20 heure. Il se transporta en France et se dirigea discrètement dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Il commença par explorer la pièce devant lui, le salon qui lui redonna envie de s'affaler sur un canapé. Bien 4 personnes pouvaient s'asseoir sur chacun des 2.

La salle à mange mis à part son élégante table au plateau de verre et ses compositions de galets dans les vases l'intéressa moins. Il retomba dans le hall partit sur la gauche première porte, les toilettes, deuxième la cuisine.

Il pensa que c'était pas le bon couloir aussi revint il sur ses pas, La porte fermé du hall donnait sur un placard avec une machine à laver, il prit le couloir à droite, il devait plu rester trop de pièces.

Première à gauche ? Non c'est une chambre vide pensa t'il, et une chambre faite pour les câlins avec son mobilier noir et rouge style boudoir. La suivante à gauche ? Non il tomba sur une sorte de petit salon avec des placards et une commode… Celle d'après ? Mort de rire il atterrit dans un grand placard avec une planche à repasser, un aspirateur et d'autres accessoires ménagés. La suivante fut la bonne. La porte en s'ouvrant dévoila deux filles sur un grand lit bas en bois. Elles regardaient la télé, la brune était penchée sur Saori allongée. Un instant une idée étrange lui passa dans l'esprit. Puis en y regardant mieux la brune caressait les cheveux de l'autre avec un air compatissant.

Saori – On a un casse pied

Lili – Un ?

Saori – Un Cerber

Lili – Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ?

Saori – C'est Milo du scorpion un des 12, 13 bref des casses pieds gradés dorés.

Milo – Enchanté. Mademoiselle ?

Lili – Lili et vous faites quoi ici ? En principe ceux qui entrent ici y ont été invités.

Milo – Invitez moi.

Saori – Qu'est ce qu'il fou là, tu veux quoi ?

Milo – On a un petit souci, Shion est occuper à démonter le domaine pour vous retrouvez.

Saori – Ca l'occupe le gâteux. Lili c'est normal que le lit tourne quand je ferme les yeux ?

Lili – Je t'avais dit que c'était traître comme boisson.

Saori – Je me sens pas de lever de toute façon.

Milo – C'est ? Non ?

Lili – Ca va passer bouge pas.

Milo – (mort de rire) Athéna est bourrée ?

Saori – La ferme

Lili – Du calme, c'est rien.

Milo – On fait quoi pour le vieux ?

Saori – Je veux pas rentrer…

Milo – A moins d'assommer Shion, mais la personne du pope est sacré.

Saori – Tu dis que je suis la seule à pouvoir ? Parce qu'il est moins sacré que moi.

Lili – Courage Chérie

Saori – Je vais l'assommer une fois pour toute si il continue.

Milo – Je vous ramène.

Saori – Ca tourne… Mais je reviens demain

Milo soupira et teleporta la déesse dans sa chambre elle se laissa choir sur le rebord du lit et s'installa contre ses coussins. D'une main elle attrapa la télécommande de sa télé et mit un programme.

Shion – Ha enfin chevalier,

Milo – Et papy, Athéna en a assez de toi et nous on en a assez de courir la chercher alors qu'elle va bien.

Shion – Mais c'est une hérésie Athéna doit être au domaine.

Par mal chance Saori passait dans le couloir pour dire ces quatre vérités au grand pope. Milo s'esquiva en entendant les premiers mots charmants sur le kidnappeur qui osait séquestrer une déesse. Dokko arriva et fit de son mieux pour calmer les esprits, à plus forte raison après la menace divine de raser le domaine. Enfin la japonaise rentra dans sa chambre, maudit le sol qui tournait dés qu'elle fermait les yeux et se recoucha. Son esprit vagabonda vers ce que Lili devait préparer pour demain.

* * *

L'aube vit une jeune fille en pleine forme au petit déjeuné. Quand elle vit toute l'assemblée réunie, elle se démena un peu pour exiger le silence. Elle annonça qu'elle voulait voir touts les présents en réunion matinale. Une heure plus tard elle ressortie de sa réunion les oreilles bourdonnantes de touts ces chevaliers parlant en même temps et des cris horrifiés de Shion. Dans l'ensemble elle était fière d'elle, de ses chevaliers, et la tête du pope. L'autorisation générale de quitter le sanctuaire allait assez les occuper pour qu'elle profite aussi de la liberté.

Elle alla se plonger dans des mangas, et en milieu d'après midi elle partie chez son amie.

Le scorpion lui s'était arrêté chez le Verseau, vautré dans le canapé il regardait Camus lire la tête ailleurs.

Camus – Alors elle était jolie ?

Milo – Mm quoi ?

Camus – La fille pour laquelle t'as déserté toute la journée.

Milo – Hm Saori ?

Camus – De quoi tu parles ?

Milo – Je suivais Saori, je serais presque déçu, pas d'idylle, ni de petit ami. Juste une amie elles sont allées à la plage.

Camus – Athéna à la plage ?

Milo – Plage privée avec des transats en bois et tout le tralala, sans parler les boissons.

Camus – ha.

Milo – Son amie est plus intéressante, vive, souriante, séduisante, elle a un super appart.

Camus – Avec toi y a toujours une fille.

Milo – Tu as De Musset dans ta bibliothèque ?

Camus - T'es malade ?

Milo – Non, juste que la poésie c'est pas mal pour draguer. J'ai envi d'essayer.

Camus – Bien sûr. Tu cherches quoi ? Le nom de l'oeuvre ?

Milo – Je sais pas.

Camus – Tu es désespérant.

* * *

Saori arriva chez son amie qu'elle embrassa sur les deux joues. Son regard tomba sur une pile blanche inhabituelle sur la table de la salle à manger. Comme une petite fille elle détailla touts ce qui n'était pas à sa place et conclu.

Saori – Tu m'offres un repas français !

Lili – Gagné !

Saori – Je t'aime !

Lili – Contente de te faire plaisir, fais comme chez toi.

Saori – Je vais peut être devoir changer de robe, je vois d'ici les merveilles qui vont transformer ta table en œuvre d'art.

Lili – La salle de bain est à toi et ma garde robe aussi. La porte avant ma chambre. Tu veux un thé il est encore bien tôt.

Le début de soirée arriva quand dans un éclat doré tomba Milo du scorpion au milieu du salon.

Saori – Mais c'est quoi encore !

Milo – Y a papy qui dit que vous devez avoir une escorte digne de votre rang.

Saori – Je vais lui casser mon sceptre sur la tête à cet abruti.

Milo – Désolé.

Saori – Lili on a un animal de compagnie.

Lili – Ha c'est quoi ?

Saori – Un scorpion

Lili – drôle d'idée comme NAC, il faut un terrarium non ?.

La brune se retourna à la recherche du petit animal et découvrit un grand Milo. Elle éclata de rire, l'autre pouffait de son coté.

Saori – Plutôt une gamelle dans la cuisine, on les mets où les domestiques ?

Lili – Sao J'ai pas besoin de domestiques, j'ai pas de placard pour les ranger.

Saori – Bon une gamelle dans un coin ça ferra l'affaire.

Lili – bon ça me change tout.

Le chevalier vit de l'autre coté de la pièce une table dressé pour deux. La brune en soupirant enleva il lui sembla une foule de couverts, de verres et d'assiettes.

Lili – T'en as pas un deuxième qui traîne quelque part ? A trois ma table sera déséquilibrée.

Saori – Voila chevalier t'as une mission trouver un homme de plus et je veux vous voir impeccables. Je refuse de rougir de honte devant vos éternelles tenues d'entraînement. Allez zou !

Milo – Zou ? oui j'y vais.

La brune sortit un fer à repasser, plusieurs autres accessoires de table et invita Saori sur le balcon.

Elles s'assirent quelques minutes, la française rentra dans la cuisine et revint avec deux flûtes ambrées et son paquet de clopes. Elles burent leur boisons en discutant. La brune s'alluma une cigarette.

Lili – T'en veux une ?

Saori – Je veux bien essayer. On ne fume pas au domaine, remarque on boit pas, on s'ennui ferme.

Lili remarque y a de beaux spécimens.

Saori – Tu parles ils ont tous un balais dans le cul. Faut croire que c'est avec la fonction. Ils sont tous plus coincés les uns que les autres.

Milo – C'est pas gentil. Je peux ?

Il désigna le paquet et se servit après l'assentissement de la maîtresse de maison.

Milo – Aior nous rejoindra dans quelques minutes, c'est encore un des moins coincés.

Lili se leva et retourna dans la salle à manger sous le regard ébahi de Saori.

Milo – Je peux aider

Lili – Non merci.

Milo – Ca me dérange pas.

Saori – Milo assit sur le canapé. T'es pas capable de faire aussi bien, regarde.

Le chevalier regarda la brune passer le fer à repasser sur la nappe de la table, puis commencer un ballet incessant jusqu'à ce que chaque place de convive ait une grande assiette, deux jeux de couvert, un grand, un plus petit ainsi qu'une cuillère à l'extérieur à droite. Au-dessus des fourchettes une petite assiette attendait avec un petit couteau. Au centre et à gauche trois verres s'alignaient un grand, un moyen et un petit. Entre la ligne de verre et l'assiette principale trois autres couverts brillaient.

Milo commençait à se sentir mal, à son plus grand soulagement seul des serviettes et des petits pains vinrent compléter tout cet attirail. Le chandelier et quelques brillants trouvèrent une petite place entre tout ça.

Aior arriva embarrassé en pantalon noir et chemise bleu ciel. Il remit son bouquet de fleurs à Saorie qui alla chercher un vase pour les mettre au salon. Lili se pencha vers une bouteille cachée dans un seau à champagne et remplis les flûtes d'un liquide bleu pétillant.

Saori – Whaou c'est à quoi ?

Lili – Un kir à la violette.

Les deux hommes se sentirent plus emballé par le plat de mise en bouche que par la couleur étrange du breuvage.

Avec son plus joli sourire la demoiselle suggéra de passer à table. Le lion en profita pour mieux la détailler, elle avait un joli visage, une chevelure de jais et une délicieuse robe noire qui la moulait juste assez pour apprécier sa taille fine, ses longues jambes et son décolleté avantageur. Une belle femme pensa t'il.

Son impression se ternit lorsqu'il arriva devant la table, Milo s'assit dos à la fenêtre et à coté de saori, lui à coté de Lili. Il la regarda déposer une carafe d'eau glacée enlever sa serviette de l'assiette et repartir. Comme la japonaise il enleva la serviette et la posa sur ses genoux, très embêté du nombre de couverts et de verres. La dame revenait avec un plateau supportant 4 coupes cristallines remplies d'une étrange crème rose orangé, surmonté de blanc et de lanière rose.

Milo – Déjà le dessert ?

Saori – Vous êtes pas sortable. C'est ?

Lili –Une île flottante au saumon

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dépités, c'était pas mauvais même bon. Mais un steak frite leur aurait mieux convenu. Saori elle s'émerveillait d'un nouveau talent de son amie.

Saori – en suite ?

Lili – Si tu veux bien servir le vin ?

Saori – Aior ?

Le lion au désespoir regarda le seau à champagne empli de glace et l'alignement de verre. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Sous la direction de la japonaise il remplit les quatre petits verres en priant de ne pas salir la nappe.

La première entrée ayant été débarrassée Lili revint avec des assiettes chargées de salade, de trois petit tas en étoile le quatrième étant une figue artistiquement ouverte, et au miracle au milieu une sorte de pâté.

Saori – Fois gras ?

Lili - Oui avec une compoté de figue, d'abricot, et purée de myrtille.

Saori – J'adore tes idées !

Elle regardèrent les deux chevaliers nettoyer consciencieusement leurs assiettes en se délectant des délicats mélanges et du vin très légèrement sucré.

Saori – La suite c'est quoi ?

Milo – ho oui.

Saori – Tais toi c'est mon cadeau à moi.

Lili – Un effeuillé de beauf assorti d'un mille feuilles de légume et d'un paillasson de pomme de terre avec une sauce au miel.

Aior soupira d'aise en voyant une paire de couvert disparaître en même temps que son assiette vide. Il tentait de copier au mieux les gestes raffinés des dames. Cette fois Lili fit le service du vin ce qui soulagea les hommes qui regardaient le pauvre panier à vin comme un dangereux ennemi. Le plat suivit et laissa les convives rassasiés.

Milo – Délicieux

Aior – Mais j'ai trop mangé.

Saori – Moi je veux le dessert C'est quoi ? Non du champagne en plus ? Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Lili – Je débarrasse et tu vas voir.

Les assiettes repartirent vers le lave vaisselle, les vins vers la cuisine et les fluttes vers la table ainsi que les desserts. Une coupe de mousse jaune pale avec un gâteau bicolore marron et blanc.

Saori – croquant aux 2 chocolats et ?

Lili – Et mousse de fruits de la passion.

Saori – T'es géniale !

Milo – Oui le traiteur est exquis.

Saori – Quel nul ! Y a pas de traiteur.

Aior – Vous cuisinez ?

Lili – Bien sûr.

Saori – Pourquoi c'est toi qui serais le mec idéal ? C'est pas juste.

Lili – Tu demandes trop de chose.

Saori – Remarque c'est pour ça que tu vis seule.

Lili – La liberté n'a pas de prix. Un café ?

Les deux filles débarrassèrent en échangeant des plaisanteries. La japonaise porta une assiette de petit biscuit et la française un plateau chargé de tasses et autres accessoires.

Saori – Ce qui serait super c'est de passer des vacances toutes les deux tranquilles.

Lili – Oui ? Une escapade en bateau ?

Saori – Oui super ! Un yacht ?

Lili – Non on va pas s'encombrer d'un équipage qui vas nous surveiller sans arrêt.

Saori – Mais comment alors ?

Lili – On prend un bateau pas trop gros juste pour deux et on manœuvre à deux.

Saori – Tu sais diriger un bateau !

Lili – Je vais en louer un.

Saori – Non c'est mon tour. Tu payes tout à chaque fois.

Lili – Tu sais comment faire avec une carte bleu ?

Saori – Non, tu m'expliqueras ?

Les deux chevaliers commençaient à s'inquiéter, la digestion ne les privant pas d'imaginer toutes les catastrophes que pouvait provoquer leur déesse. Jugeant l'idée dangereuse Milo et Aior firent remarquer l'heure tardive et toutes les bonnes raisons de rentrer au domaine. Encore un peu émoustillés mais dégrisés par l'idée de Saori. Ils précipitèrent le départ. Lili et Saori s'embrassèrent et le groupe retourna au domaine.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent l'occasion de diverses disputes, d'Aior qui avait laissé échapper un compliment sur la française ce qui lui valu les foudres de Marine, Shion et Saori se chamaillaient, la déesse le menaçant de le taper avec son sceptre. Milo faisait de l'humour sur un pope assommé par Niké. Dohko se disputait avec Shion pour l'empêcher de provoquer la japonaise.

Saori elle découvrait les joies du commerce, et la question fatidique comment louer un bateau.

Par chance Lili s'en sortait mieux qu'elle, aussi lui avait elle emailé les renseignements sur ceux qu'elle appréciait le plus. La brune avait bloqué une réservation pour les jours à venir. Son unique souci restait que prendre pour quelque jours, mis à part des maillot et paréo, de la lecture.

La chevalerie était en effervescence. Athéna en vacances. Shion furax avait répondu « qu'elle y aille et qu'elle se noie ». Les commérages allaient bon train. Et certains cherchaient des informations à travers Milo et Aior sur l'amie de Saori.

Le grand jour arriva la japonaise arriva très en retard par rapport à la française qui avait déjà rangé plein de chose avant son arrivée. Elle grimpa pas trop assurée sur le bateau bien plus petit que tous ce qu'elle connaissait. Un petit voilier de 15 mètre. Elle regarda ou poser son bagage que son ami vida et rangea immédiatement. La brune avait passé un maillot avec un paréo coordonné en bleu.

Une fois Saori assise elle largua l'amarre joua avec les voiles et sortit du port. Elles firent deux heures de traversée sous le commandement de la brune. Elles arrivèrent à une île, mouillèrent devant une plage au milieu d'autres embarcations. Saori sourit en voyant ça, Lili elle partit nager dés leur arrivée et remonta bien plus tard ravie. Elle monta une toile qui donna de l'ombre sur l'arrière de l'esquif et sortit des coussins suplèmentaire pour les banquettes. Elle fit apparaître une boite de macaron et le nécessaire à kir. Ces vacances allaient être inoubliable.

Le premier soir elles mangèrent dans un restaurant connu de l'île se baladèrent un peu et rentrèrent partager la chambre. La chambre le mot était pompeux pour la couchette deux places en triangle qui occupait le bout du bateau. Bateau assez petit qui s'aménageait en plus d'une minuscule salle de bain et wc séparé un couloir qui donnait sur la pièce centrale. Meublée elle d'un canapé, une petite cuisine avec réfrigérateur et plaque de cuisson, un évier et quelques placards. Bref le nécessaire.

Le lendemain commença en hélant un autre bateau, celui du boulangé qui les approvisionna en viennoiserie. Saori sortit la petite table pendant que le café coulait. A l'ombre de la bâche le petit déjeuné avait des airs de paradis. L'accumulation de jus de fruit, confitures et autres donnait de bon auspice à leur journée. Une petite sensation euphorique les berçait. Le programme farniente, livre, coussins trouva son apogée en fin d'après midi avec les petits fours préférés de Saori arrosés des étranges kirs pétillants de la française. Comme la veille elles sortirent pour le repas du soir.

Une autre journée aurait pu s'écouler dans le calme clapotis des vagues si un grand plouf n'avait brisée l'harmonie de la fin d'après midi. Une voix du bateau voisin s'inquiéta. « Ca va les voisines ? » Saori en agitant les bras lui répondit « ça va »

La japonaise avait envie de hurler non, mais le courageux voisin aurait pris des risques en intervenant. Voir deux tignasses bleues s'approcher du bateau la couroussait à un point inimaginable.

Saori – On peut les noyer ?

Lili – A heu, je les avais pas vu ceux là.

Saori – Sérieux on les fait passer sous le bateau

Lili – Y a un peu trop de témoin, j'ai pas envie de visiter les assises. Noie les chez toi personne dira rien.

Saori – Zut, mais je rêve oui ils râlent plus ?!

Les deux filles tendirent l'oreille pour entendre les récriminations d'un chevalier qui avait mal digéré son plongeon et un autre à moitié mort de rire.

Lili – Ca manque un peu de requins.

Saori – Même des requins blancs ça sert à rien contre des chevaliers, j'ai trouvé que mon sceptre pour taper avec, mais je l'ai pas pris.

Lili – Version moderne du rouleau à pâtisserie. On imaginerait presque qu'ils sont venus de Grèce à la nage.

Saori – Ils ont cas apprendre à viser et pas atterrir à 10 mètres de nous, bien fait.

Milo – Mes Dames on peut monter ?

Saori – On hésite à plutôt vous noyer, c'est qui l'autre ?

(à Lili non pas Camus, c'est le pole nord à lui tous seul, dans le registre j'ai un balais dans le cul il est sur le podium)

Lili – Je te plains mon cœur. Montez.

Les deux hommes montèrent trempés jusqu'au os, comme des chiots mouillés. Lili tendit des serviettes, Saori mit leurs précieux livres hors d'atteinte des deux truc dégoulinant. Devant la mine déconfite de son amie l'autre remplit leurs verres. Le bateau d'un coup semblait très étriqué.

Milo – C'est bon a des maillots, on avait jute pas pensé arriver si vite dans l'eau.

Les deux filles désemparées cherchaient du réconfort dans leurs verres et avaient distraitement repris leur lecture. Le scorpion comprenant qu'il était un chien dans un jeu de quilles partit nager un peu, laissant un Camus occupé à sécher ses cheveux.

Le soir tombait les filles choisirent d'aller dans un resto, les vêtements des chevaliers ayant vite séché en plein soleil. L'étrange groupe prit un repas calme. L'humeur se détendit un peu même si Saori regrettait leur tranquillité. Camus était égal à lui-même donc froid et silencieux.

Sur le retour La brune glissa à l'oreille de l'autre

Lili – Ils sont décoratifs…

Saori – Vu ce qu'ils sont barbants, je te jure que 13 comme ça tu veux en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. T'as l'exemple type en Camus qui a pas décroché vingt mots de la soirée.

Lili – J'ai dit décoratif

Saori – ils sont trop coincés pour penser les mettre dans ton lit, tu t'ennuierais. Le plus potable c'est Milo.

Le groupe regagna l'esquif juste au bon moment, quelques minutes plus tard le voisin appelait les demoiselles pour faire la fête sur la plage avec lui et quelques amis. Un cri de joie retentit. Le voisin arriva avec un petit canot à moteur un instant plus tard. Avec l'aide des demoiselles ils vidèrent une partie du bar et tous se serraient un peu dans l'embarcation. Camus évitait de regarder les deux filles en maillot deux pièces devant lui. Milo lui regardez la plage et les grands gestes du reste du groupe.

Les mots de bienvenue fusèrent, bientôt remplacés par les plaisanteries. Les bouteilles circulaient entre les convives. Il vit Saori et Lili boire une bonne gorgée d'une et la japonaise toussoté. Il s'approcha des filles pour vérifier que tout allait bien. La française expliquait qu'avec un alcool fort il fallait commencer par une première petite gorgée que la brûlure passerait après. Et Saori très appliquée rebuvait un coup de la bouteille. Le récipient d'alcool se trouva tendu vers lui qui but à son tour avant de passer à Camus qui fronça les sourcils.

Un groupe de jeunes campeurs les rejoignirent alors qu'ils commençaient à être gris. Les garçons et filles furent vite adoptés, le ton changea avec le degré d'alcoolémie.

Une plaisanterie fit redescendre Milo « les filles vous faites quoi si vous rencontrez un prince charmant avec une couchette pour deux ? »

Le regard du scorpion tomba sur le groupe de filles allongées où plusieurs types s'amusaient à boire l'alcool dans leur nombril.

Il entendit Lili répondre « où y en pour une y en a pour deux » il rit pendant qu'une jolie créature le penchait en arrière pour l'arrosé de tequila, La fille remplit son nombril qu'elle vida en fit couler sur son torse se qui lui valu une caresses humide affolante. Aux supplices il avala un bon trait de la bouteille. Du coin de l'oeil Camus était en même situation. Dans le noir on voyait plu trop les visages. Les boissons continuaient à couler à flot pendant qu'on buvait autant au goulot que sur la peau des uns et des autres.

Le petit matin trouva le groupe endormi sur le sable ; un petit soupir réveilla les deux chevaliers qui se massèrent les tempes en proie à un beau mal de tête. Milo vit Saori se téléporter sur le bateau, de loin il voyait une chevelure longue et brune sur le pont. Camus aux prises avec les souvenirs absents de la veille partit avec lui sur le navire.

Milo – Lili t'es renté comment ?

Saori – A la nage.

Milo - ?

Lili – café croissant ?

Milo – croissant ? Ils sortent d'où ?

Saori – du bateau du boulangé.

Lili – Aspirine ?

La brune regardait les deux forces de la nature terrasser par une gueule de bois. Camus semblait pas très en forme. Saori sourit méchamment.

Saori – Ca va pas trop le mal de mer avec vos maux de crâne ?

Milo avala un cachet et en tendit un à son ami en même temps qu' Aior le contactait par télépatie. « Milo tu fous quoi ? T'as oublié la réunion de ce matin »

Milo – La réunion

Un camus grogna quelque chose d'un ton morne.

Milo – Les filles on y va.

Saori – Bon débarra il y aura plus de croissants pour nous.

* * *

Les deux gold arrivèrent couverts de sable et les cheveux en bataille dans la salle de réunion. Aior cacha mal son fou rire. Le grand chevalier du froid, dans un état pareil c'était hilarant.

Mu plus gentil semblait surpris. Il tenta d'amorcer la discussion avec Camus qui se massait les tempes d'un air fatigué.

Mu – Vous êtes allé voir Saori ? Il vous ait arrivé quoi ?

Milo – Rien on s'est endormit sur la plage.

Mu – Camus elle ressemble à quoi l'amie de Saori ?

Camus – J'en sait rien je me souvient pas.

Aior – Non ils ont fait la nouba toute la nuit et ils ont une gueule de bois.

Milo – Ouai !

Mù – Non, Camus t'en dis quoi ?

Camus – Je sais pas me souviens pas et ce matin j'avait d'autre soucis.

Milo – Comme un mal de tête sur un truc qui tangue.

Masque de mort – Ca craint grave si l'iceberg se souvient pas.

Aior – Elle est super, pardon marine ! Pitié t'es mille fois mieux.

L'aigle râla mais ne quitta pas la pièce.

Aior – Et le bateau 30, 50 mètres plus ? Grand luxe non ? La chance.

Milo – Plutôt 10 mètres peut être quinze, une coquille de noix.

Masqe de mort – Avec 3 suites et salle de bain.

Milo – Avec une couchette pour 2

Aior – C'est incroyable t'es sûr ? T'as visité avant de boire ou après ? Ils étaient en quoi les verres cristal ? Combien de serveurs.

Camus – Aucun

Mu – Aucun quoi ?

Milo – Ni verre ni serveur.

Masque de mort - et vous avez bu que de l'eau de mer ?

Milo – Non on s'est régalé d'alcool fin sur la plage en le buvant sur la peau de charmantes demoiselles.

Aior - Vantard

Mù – Notre pope.

* * *

Les vacancières après un délicieux petit déjeuné s'allongèrent sur les banquettes et reprirent leurs occupations. Lecture et repos. Quand en début d'après midi cette fois quatre chevaliers de bronze se matérialisèrent. Avec l'étroitesse de l'embarcation Seiya bouscula Saori qui tomba à l'eau. Le délicat chevalier se posa juste la question « qu'est qui se passe » quand une fille plongea dans l'eau.

Milo arriva entre temps pour voir Saori accrochée à la brune qui se trouva plusieurs fois la tête sous l'eau à combattre une déesse affolée. Après une bonne minute l'étrange couple s'embla mieux se débrouiller. Saori fut reconduite au bateau par son amie et tremblante de tous ses membres s'effondra dans un coin de banquette. Lili la suivit et s'installa prés d'elle pour la rassurer. Milo mal à l'aise regarda les deux filles ruisselantes serrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il jeta vite fait les gosses à la mer en leur interdisant de revenir. Saori conclu de sa voix un peu trop aigue « disparaissez déicide, assassin, erreur de la nature »

Au bord de la crise de nerf la réincarnation se pelotonna dans les bras apaisants de l'autre. Il fallut une bonne heure de mots chuchotés que le gold n'entendit pas pour voir le calme revenir. Assit à l'intérieur il suivait l'évolution des choses. Quand elles disparurent de son angle de vu il remonta discrètement. Il vit les deux filles sans leurs hauts de maillot et Saori se faire enduirent d'huile scintillante. Il contempla leurs jeux qui lui semblaient pas assez innocents pour le laisser de marbre. Puis rentra chez lui, un peu trop en forme pour les voir avec une bosse sous son short de bain.

Il repassa quelques heures plus tard pour découvrir avec stupeur la japonaise nager doucement aux cotés de la brune. Il fit une dernière visite discrète assez tard. Il trouva le bateau très calme. Il fit le tour du propriétaire pour les découvrir endormies en maillot de bain sur la couchette à l'avant du bateau. Il regretta de ne pas avoir un appareil photo. Elles lui faisaient penser à deux chatons. Demain elles rentreraient au port et Saori au domaine. Il se demanda si c'était pas dommage puis se dit qu'elles devaient avoir des montagnes de projet à deux.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating : une déesse dévergondée

Histoire : Voici les chevaliers mon amie. Et t'as pas de vaine le plus frigide de tous est tombé sous ton charme à part qu'il se goure.

Genre : Amitié, humour, Amour, Guerre

Les chevaliers et tous les personnages ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

****************************************************************

Divine rencontre 3

Saori pour la énième fois tapait sur son clavier qui cliquetait douloureusement. Le pauvre instrument essuyait sa colère. Sur msm son amie française lisait patiemment les mots tendres qu'elle vouait à ses chevaliers et à son pope. Après une longue heure de dialogue la japonise se calma enfin.

Saori : je t'ai pas dit j'organise une soirée mondaine

Lili : Ha ?

Saori : Tu viens hein ?

Lili : Moi ?

Saori : Oui toi, pour me sauver.

Lili : J'arrive en mode commando ?

Saori : je veux pas me taper tout les casses pieds, sauve moi !

Lili : Tu les as invité non ?

Saori : J'ai pas le choix, j'ai le groupe des boites de conserve d'or, les poissacailes et Poséidon.

Lili : Tu viens de me saper le moral pour la soirée.

Saori : T'es ma seule amie, je t'en prie sauve moi !

Lili : A l'amitié

Saori : s'il te plais !

Lili : Tu me conduiras en enfer toi. Mais je te sauverais.

Saori : Je t'aime !!!!!!!!!!

Lili : Ils t'ont fait quoi encore ?

Saori : Ils me confondent avec la statue d'Athéna, je suis une fille avec des rêves, des projets, des désirs. Est-ce trop demander de vouloir vivre ?

Lili : Mais non

Saori : Au fait c'est demain soir, j'ai commandé 6 robes pour toi, tu choisiras y a tout ce qu'il faut.

Lili : 6 ?

Saori : Je peux dépenser ce que je veux c'est mon seul droit, j'en profite na !

Lili : Ok, j'ai rien dit

Saori : Je risque de pas pouvoir venir te chercher mais y a le scorpion qui fera le taxi.

Lili : MDR un scorpion taxi, drôle de monture.

Saori : LoL tu penses qu'il se chevauche bien ? Il est pas trop mal ?

Lili : On essaye à deux ?

Saori : Il devrait pas dire non c'est le don juan du sanctuaire il parait. Enfin suis crevée bonne nuit chérie à demain.

Lili : Bonne nuit mon ange.

En fin de journée la française entraperçu au dessus des pages de son magasine une lueur doré.

Milo – Salut suis le chauffeur.

Lili – Bonsoir,

Milo – Vous, heu tu es prête ?

Lili – Oui oui on y va je ferme la porte et c'est bon.

Milo – Prête à descendre dans la fausse aux lions ?

Lili – J'ai pas peur des lions.

Milo – Qu'est ce qui t'oblige à le faire toi ? Ca va être mortel.

Lili – C'est mon amie.

Milo – C'est beau, y a pas grand monde qui le ferait. Tu vas voir l'accueil, plus d'une dizaine de paires d'yeux pour t'épier, un vieux schnock qui doit déjà te détester et un moralisateur, sans compter les gosses, les psychopathes et Poséidon.

Lili - Raison de plus.

Milo - c'est parti

Le couple se matérialisa dans un couloir devant une porte.

Milo - Bonne chance ! Moi je ne peux pas rentrer chez Athéna.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant Saori en peignoir avec deux femmes qui s'agitaient au tour d'elle.

Saori : Lili ! Enfin ! Viens vite on a des foules de choses à voir et on est pas encore coiffées.

Lili : Du calme Sao.

Saori : Sortez les robes ! Vite ! Vite ! Faut les essayer et voir ce que ça dit ? Tu penses quoi, la noire, la verte, la jaune, blanche comme moi ? La rouge ou la bleu glacier ? Enfin y a tout les accessoires coordonnés pour chaque robe. Oui doucement ! J'arrête de bouger.

Lili sourit en voyant les deux femmes suivrent son amie qui parcourait la pièce en tous sens.

Lili - assied toi, ou tu seras jamais prête.

Saori – Oui t'as raison.

Lili - je vais passer la bleu glacier et argent comme ça on s'assortira.

Saori – Oui !

Une grande heure plus tard les deux demoiselles étaient enfin habillées et offrait un charmant tableau dans leurs vaporeuses robes longues. La japonaise stressée regarda son amie. L'autre lui sourit en lui prenant la main.

Saori – Du calme, pourquoi ils me stressent tous.

Lili – Je suis là

Saori – Tu me protégeras d'eux.

Lili – Je pourfendrais tout les fâcheux qui veulent te faire mourir d'ennuis.

La japonaise rit puis s'engagea dans le couloir la brune à sa suite. La porte de la grande salle de réception s'ouvrit. Devant elles toute l'assemblé mit un genoux en terre sauf deux hommes. Le gorille à crinière verte comme le nommait Saori et un jeune homme à chevelure bleu. Julian Solo. Le groupe d'homme se releva. Julian s'avança vers les demoiselles.

Julian – Mes demoiselles vos beautés illuminent cette soirée.

Saori – Bonsoir Julian,

Julian – Bonsoir, mademoiselle je n'ai pas le privilège de vous connaître, je n'aurais pas oublié un si charmant visage.

Saori – Je vous présente Lili.

Lili – Ravie de vous rencontrer Lili.

Saori – Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Je crois qu'on me demande.

Julian – Votre pope semble en effet vous attendre.

La japonaise parti vers le pope et Dohko suivi de Lili, elle fit de rapide présentation et s'éclipsa avec elle plus loin en laissant en plan les deux centenaires. Par malchance elle fut happée par Kanon et les marinas laissant le champ libre à Julian qui faisait le joli cœur prés de Lili. Julian qui se fit poliment éconduire par la française qui se fraya un passage entre les marinas.

La soirée passa à la vitesse d'un escargot anémique, entre des chevaliers qui essayaient de se faire une idée sur l'amie de la déesse, un milliardaire en manque de conquêtes et des marinas qui meublaient leur ennui. Lili avait joué les cavaliers en permettant aussi souvent que possible à Saori de s'esquiver des discutions.

Enfin Shion prit l'initiative de mettre fin à la soirée. Saori prenait un peu l'air sur le balcon qui dominait la falaise. Lili portait deux flûtes. Elles restèrent un moment à se détendre en regardant la mer au loin. Dans leur dos elles entendaient les murmurent de la chevalerie. Le taxi Milo passa demander si il devait ramener la française. La réincarnation le regarda comme un vaisseau martien posé sur la tour effel. Le chevalier sentant qu'il avait fait une bourde s'excusa et les laissa.

Quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard surpris des présents Athéna regagnait sa chambre avec la brune. La porte se referma sur les deux filles.

***************************************************************************

Lili – Alors on fait quoi ? La soirée fait que commencer.

Saori – heu je sais pas quelque chose que j'ai jamais fait

Lili – Oui ?

Saori – Je sais pas…

Lili – T'as une idée vas y ! On a rien à se cacher.

Saori – Oui mais te moque pas.

Lili – Mais non

Saori – J'ai jamais vu de porno.

La brune partie dans un fou rire - Bha voila

Saori – Ca t'amuses toi tu connais.

Lili – Ok, ok, on va se faire la tournée des quartiers chauds, porno et sexe shop ça te va ?

Saori – Oui !

Lili – On se change, met des fringues pas trop sexy, genre un pantalon. On va pas passer inaperçues. Je cherche ou sont les mauvais quartiers d'Athènes et on est partie.

Dés qu'elles furent dans des tenues plus passe partout elles se téléportèrent dans une ruelle sombre. La japonaise plissa le nez à l'odeur de poubelle. La brune la tira par la main vers une première échoppe à néon rose.

La japonaise les joues en feu entra, surprise qu'il ne se passa rien, elle commença à regarder au tour d'elle. Son regard passa sur les magazines, sur l'homme à la caisse qui fumait en regardant un écran. Son amie rit en demandant les salles de projection et elles arrivèrent dans un micro box ou elles partagèrent un unique siège. Saori regarda un peu interdite les images sur l'écran. Lili en profita pour glisser des commentaires humoristiques qui la firent rire.

A la fin de la projection elles enchaînèrent deux autres magasins, rirent devant d'autres films cochons puis la brune choisit un sexe shop plus grand que les autres. Elle l'attira dans les rayons. Et l'amena devant des étagères de gadgets.

Soari – Mais c'est ?!

Lili – oui !

Saori – C'est marrant et ça c'est quoi ?

Lili – Un canard vibrant et un vibro rouge à lève.

Saori –Et ça marche comment

Lili – A pile et ça marche souvent mieux qu'un mec

Saori – Ho !

Lili – Tu va pas me faire la choquée non ?

Saori – Nan c'est trop marrant, y en a des roses, des bleus, des gris, des longs, des courts, des rigollots.

Lili – Tu veux commencer une collection ?

Saori – J'ai jamais put voir ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes, ça ressemble vraiment à ça. Whaou !

Lili – Je t'en offre un ?

La japonaise partit dans un grand fou rire.

Saori – T'oserais passer à la caisse avec ça ?

Lili – C'est fait pour. Regarde ceux la ils sont faciles à planquer. Alors ? Pinceau ou rouge à lèvre ?

Après leur achat elles continuèrent d'arpenté les mauvais quartiers en riant, elles s'attardèrent dans quelques bars devant de la mauvaise bière qui les fit grimacer. Le soleil se levait quand elles se décidèrent à regagner la chambre de la déesse.

Saori cacha vite son paquet dans ses vêtements pendant que Lili prenait une douche rapide. Elles ressortirent rapidement les cheveux encore mouillés dans des vêtements propres.

Saori les dirigea vers la salle de réfectoire qui était encore vide. Elles prirent d'autorité place dans le coté salon en demandant du thé. Le domestique dévisagea les deux personnes et se hatta. Une bonne heure plus tard les chevaliers commençaient à envahir la pièce. Les regards encore un peut ensommeillés s'écarquillaient sur les deux filles. Saori lisait un magazine et Lili le monde.

Saori – On va enfin pouvoir déjeuner.

Lili – Ca commence à être bruyant.

Milo – Salut ! Vous êtes tombées du lit ?

Lili – (à voix basse à l'oreille de Milo) Non on s'est pas couchée.

Le scopion rit – Voici les pépés

Shion – Bonjour Chevalier, Athéna ?

Saori – Oui bonjour.

Shion – Vous avez passé la nuit où vous ? (A Lili)

Saori – Avec moi voyons quelle question.

Pour le coup quelques regards écarquillés tombèrent sur les demoiselles.

Dohko – On se fait vieux, Si Athéna partage ses appartements.

Milo – Elles ont l'habitude après avoir partagé 15 m2 à deux pendant une semaine.

Dohko – Non c'est une blague elles sont parties sur un immense navire digne d'un palace.

Saori – 15 mètre de long avec capitaine Lili aux commendes.

Shion – On est de plus en plus vieux mon ami, si Athéna part en raffiot. Heu on est bien réveillé ?

Après un petit déjeuné certes bon mais affreusement bruyant, les chevaliers se levèrent et Lili retourna à son journal. Son attention fut accaparée par la politique internationale et la bourse. Saori parlait au pope.

Autour de la brune certains s'assirent pour discuter ce qui lui fit plier le canard. Milo se jeta dans le canapé prés d'elle.

Milo – Lili ?

Lili – Oui ?

Milo – Je te fais visiter ? Au fait pas mal la robe de Saori, ça te va bien.

Lili – Saori à prévu je crois de me faire faire le tour du pâté de maison

Milo – Je t'escorte avec plaisir, y a papy qui veut causer de Poséidon alors elle est pas prête d'être libre.

Lili – Je laisse un mot dans la chambre et volontié.

Milo – Chic je vais me la couler douce !

Lili – Ho, comme si je n'étais pas une occupation sérieuse.

Le scorpion en profita pour lui faire faire le tour des temples. Milo pavana en lui faisant traverser tous les temples. La brune jouait le jeu en répondant d'un sourire et de formule de politesse. Du statu de bête curieuse elle passa à celui d'invitée de marque. Chaque chevalier cherchant à la sonder. Ce qui fini par un constat sans intérêt ; sourit, aimable, aime le thé.

Le repas de midi fit d'elle le point d'attraction de la chevalerie. En dehors de Milo qui commençait à la connaître et de Aior qui avait dîné en sa compagnie les autres s'agglutinaient dans l'intention d'être sociable.

La fin du repas marqua l'instant ou les deux filles se retranchèrent dans les divins appartements.

***************************************************************************

Milo lui gagna le temple du verseau à la recherche de fraîcheur. Il fut surpris de trouver Camus le regard dans le vague.

Milo – Youhou ! On mobilise !

Camus – hein ! Quoi !

Milo – Bravo.

Camus – Ha ?

Milo – T'es bizarre toi.

Camus – Non.

Milo – C'est quoi qui te tracasse ? Hyoga ?

Camus – Non, je peux peu te demander un service ?

Milo – Oui ? Alors ?

Camus – La fille avec Saori…

Milo – Oui Lili.

Camus – Tu la connais bien, tu pourrais me la présenter.

Milo – C'est déjà fait, ho mais je rêve ou tu me demandes un rencard.

Camus – C'est bête mais…

Milo – Enfin c'est pas une fille pour toi, c'est l'amie de Saori. Et puis elle irait mieux avec quelqu'un comme…

Camus – Comme toi ? T'as déjà des vu dessus. Et pourquoi toi et pas moi ?

Milo – Mais t'es entiché ma parole.

Camus – Elle était sublime avec sa robe blanche glacier brodé d'argent, son teint de neige, son air doux un peu effacé. C'est pas une intellectuelle mais elle est fraîche, simple.

Le scorpion tiqua en se demandant ou Camus allait pécher ça. Elle était vive, joyeuse, intelligente, passionné, lettrée. Il soupira en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il la prévienne.

Milo – Heu je vais sonder le terrain. Mais je te promets rien.

Les deux demoiselle s'offrirent une longue sieste bien méritée et retrouvèrent les communs bourré à craquer de chevalier vers 18 H. Dans le broua et les bousculades elles arrivèrent à se mettre prés d'une fenêtre à l'écart. Le scorpion en profita pour se taper l'incruste avec elle.

Milo – Lili ? J'ai un problème grave

Saori – Alors voyons c'est quoi ? T'as besoin qu'on couvre tes sorties non autorisées ?

Milo – Non.

Saori – Bon accouche.

Milo – Y a un chevalier qui a flashé sur toi.

Saori – Super ! Toi qui es en panne d'amants !

Lili – J'ai pas eut le temps d'en attraper un, vu qu'on sort ensemble.

Saori – Bon il ressemble à quoi ? Si en plus c'est un bon coup.

Milo – Nan, je dirais pas ça comme ça.

Saori – Mais c'est quoi le problème ? Elle est belle, intelligente, joyeuse et elle sait tout faire.

Milo – Bha justement, il est sous le charme d'une beauté timide, effacé, élégante et douce. Même si c'est pas hum une intelo.

Saori – C'est quoi cet âne ? Remarque si c'est juste pour coucher… Il est beau au moins ?

Milo – Beau oui, mais tu vas lui briser le cœur.

Saori – Remarque tu peux jouer la comédie pour paraître plus bête. Du moment que c'est un Adonis doubler d'un champion d'Aphrodite. Avec un regard de braise, un spécialiste du plaisir.

Milo – Heu, pitié déesse !

A se moment justement le onzième chevalier les rejoignait en couvant du regard la brune.

Saori – NON ! Pas monsieur le glacial frigide, sans fantaisie. En plus c'est sûr même avec le mode d'emplois je parierais pas sur lui.

Milo – Saori… Il est, enfin c'est camus.

Saori – Bon on fait quoi de l'amoureux transit.

Milo – Lili je t'en supplie ne lui brise pas le cœur. Un rendez vous, ste plait !

Lili – heu remarque j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Il est décoratif, un rendez vous pourquoi pas.

Milo – Merci juste ça promis.

Saori – T'es pas prête d'avoir un nouveau mec dans lit.

Lili – Non, de toute façon jamais avant le troisième rendez vous.

Saori – Tu te dévouerais en échange ?

Milo – Me dévouer pour quoi ?

Saori – Pour réchauffer le lit d'une dame.

Lili – Toi t'y vas pas par quatre chemins.

Saori – A cause de moi t'as pas eut le temps de te trouver un oreiller, et j'ai le don Juan numéro un qui te doit une faveur.

Milo –Saori …

Saori – Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je sais bien que les enfants ne sont pas livrés par UPS.

L'apres midi suivant La japonaise vit son amie disparaître au coté du verseau. Un imbécile pensa t'elle, même pas fichu de lui tenir la main. Quelques heures plus tard le chevalier la redéposais devant la chambre de la déesse sans même une bise.

Milo suivait du coin du couloir la séparation, fit comme de rien était et alla chercher un récit complet au près de son ami.

Milo – Alors ?

Camus – Merveilleux, nous somme allez à la bibliothèque.

Milo – Heu me dis pas ça !

Camus – En plus elle sait écouter.

Milo – Et sinon ? Tu l'as embrassé, prise dans tes bras ?

Camus – On a parlé, un peu lu et elle a feuilleté un magasine.

***************************************************************************

Dans une autre pièce.

Saori – Ma pauvre je te plein, t'as du mourir d'ennuis.

Lili – Tu sais un magasine féminin en grec c'est pas folichon.

Saori – En plus il a pas du décrocher un mot.

Lili – Non j'ai eut droit à un long monologue sur je sais pas quoi, vu que je dois paraître stupide autant en profiter. Sinon première approche ok.

Saori - ?

Lili – Phase une accomplie, il présente pas trop mal, il a une bonne hygiène et il sent pas la transpiration. Par contre c'est un raseur. On devrait s'offrir un petit coin de paradis nous.

Saori – Oui tu penses à quoi.

Lili – Un petit paradis artificiel comme les poètes. Tiens de l'absinthe et des vers ? On devrait se faire ça un soir cher moi.

Saori - T'est trop top comme fille !

Lili – Question très stupide je couche avec ou non ? On va voir la phase deux si c'est pas trop mal.

Saori – Phase 2 ?

Lili – Bisous

Après deux autres rendez vous plus ou moins réussit Camus vint triomphalement avouer à Milo que sa dulcinée avait toutes les qualités. Et qu'elle avait même un peu de goût pour la mythologie et les vieilles pierres. Le scorpion lui soupira en se disant que l'amour rendait aveugle, sourd et idiot.

Lui le matin même avait surpris la brune occuper à râler devant son journal sur l'incapacité des français à comprendre leur système électoral et les contres poids entre les deux chambres. Ainsi que du résultat des élections municipales sur la composition du Sena non élus directement par les citoyens et renouvelé que pour un tiers. Il avait vaguement compris que le vote censitaire avait le mérite d'avoir des électeurs qui eux comprenaient la porté de leurs actes. Et qu'un certain Seyies n'avait pas fondamentalement tort.

Le pauvre chevalier lui avait attrapé une migraine à tenter de suive, Saori elle opinait tout en ajoutant quelques avis personnels. Après il y avait des chevaliers pour dire qu'elles étaient des cruches ? Lui il avait rien compris et il était l'élite de la chevalerie.

Quelques jour plus tard Camus revenait euphorique après avoir découché quand à la brune elle ne laissait rien paraître où cachait sa joie. Le Scorpion pensait plus à une nuit guère concluante de son coté. Le verseau lui était toujours à proximité de la brune.

Les jours passèrent pour le scorpion à écouter les babillages de Camus complètement à coté de la plaque d'un coté et à surveiller la brune de l'autre. Le verseau se mettait en frais, jouait les play boy, encore quelques semaines et il pourrait concurrencer les gravures de mode. Milo lui s'inquiétait du manque de lucidité de son ami, Lili n'avait pas promis de se le coltiner indéfiniment non plu. Il profita de l'occasion en voyant la française seule.

Milo – Lili bonjour, je peu te parler ?

Lili – Salut Milo, pas de Camus ?

Milo – Si, heu, je sais que je suis responsable. Qu'il fait plein d'effort, je l'ai jamais vu si élégant. Mais qu'il est pas parfait et que c'est pas la personne de tes rêves…

Lili – T'es responsable, je suis consentante. Et la personne de mes rêves je voudrais juste un amant potable.

Milo – Remarque il est beau comme un dieux grec.

Lili – Moui…

Milo – Quand quittes tu tes amants ?

Lili – Si possible avant qu'ils laissent traîner leurs chaussettes chez moi.

Milo – Whaou alors Camus et toi c'est pour la vie !

Lili – hein ?!

Milo - c'est un manique.

Lili – A part qu'il est possessif, qu'il me prend pour une cruche et c'est le plus mauvais coup que j'ai rencontré.

Milo – Non !

Lili – Si… Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça ?

Milo – Pour rien.

Lili – Non tu ments je veux savoir !

Milo – C'est gênant.

Lili – Si ça continue je vais allais coucher avec Saori, vu qu'y a pas un mec potable.

Le scorpion se mit à rire, et reprit plus calmement.

Milo – Ok c'est pas mieux je phantasme sur Camus, c'est idiot mais il est bandant.

Lili – Laisses tomber c'est un frigide, coincé, mauvais coup.

Milo – Qui te dis qu'il est pas un bon coup pour moi.

Lili – On le partage cette nuit ? Tu verras.

Milo – Cette nuit ! T'es chic comme fille ! Tu me proposes bien ce que je crois ?

Lili – Je te propose une nuit à trois ; oui, dans mon lit.

Milo - T'est vraiment super géniale.

Lili – à 23h, fais toi beau mon don juan.

Comme chaque soir le couple de français s'esquiva tôt en France. A peine la porte de l'appartement franchie le verseau se jeta sur sa dulcinée pour un long baisé passionné. A reculons et de façon assez hasardeuse les lèvres visées ensembles ils parcoururent le couloir pour tombé sur le lit.

Les doigts de Camus dégrafèrent la robe blanche typique du sanctuaire tout en dévorant la gorge offerte. Rapidement la robe rencontra le sol ainsi que tous ce que portait la brune. Le chevalier la délaissa quelques instants pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements avant de s'allonger sur elle. Ses mains se calèrent sur ses seins, sa bouche sur la sienne. Après des préliminaires inexistants une fois de plus Lili se résolut à simuler pendant que son amant trouvait avec force gémissement son plaisir.

Comblé le verseau serrait amoureusement la femme de son cœur sur son torse. Coincée contre le corps de Camus, elle entendit un léger bruit qui la fit sourire. Avec plusieurs savantes contorsions elle s'extirpa des bras possessif et enfila un déshabillé. Dans le couloir elle trouva Milo qui souriait aux anges. Elle passa par la cuisine sortit une grande coupe de verre qu'elle remplit de glace à la vanille, des verres, du champagne. Son plateau dans les bras elle regagna la chambre où un petit bruit de télé la fit sourire. Elle retrouva son Camus le drap remonté sur la taille pendant que Milo pieds nus était assit en tailleur au milieu du lit.

La brune repris sa place et posa le plateau sur le pied du lit, elle remplit les trois verres et en déposa deux dans les mains des chevaliers. Elle embrassa son « officiel barbant » et but nonchalamment un peu de son verre. Milo se contorsionnait en enlevant son tee-shirt pendant que son regard savourait le spectacle des deux autres. Lili en riant renversa du champagne sur l'épaule du grec avec un oups des plus calculé elle récupéra les goûtes translucides sur le torse bronzé. Camus le cerveau un peu embrouillé admira sa compagne se pencher sur son cou. Un corps chaud se calla dans son dos. Il poussa un soupir de bien être sous les diverses caresses quand un contact froid entre ses omoplates le fit frissonner. La brune posa sur les lèvres de Camus un doigt couvert de liquide jaune qu'il lécha. Dans son dos le contact d'une langue chaude le troubla.

Camus – Mais vous faites quoi tout les deux !

Milo – Je mange de la glace

Camus – Sur moi !

Milo – Et alors

Lili – On fait juste un câlin

Camus – Mais pas avec lui…

Le scorpion regarda son homologue les bras boudeusement croisé sur son torse.

Milo – On va faire un gros câlin à trois…

Le grec allongea le verseau et s'attaqua traîtreusement à un petit bout de seins, la brune repris langoureusement ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Une main glissa sous le drap et se referma sur la virilité du français. Il mit son cerveau à l'arrêt quand adossé au coussin son regard s'arrêta sur son sexe prisonnier de la poitrine de la brune. Un coup de langue sur le bout rose de la verge le fit gémir, Milo s'appropria ses lèvres pendant que ses doigts jouaient sur son torse.

Dans un nouvel éclat de lucidité il repoussa le grec et attira sans ménagement la brune contre lui.

Camus – Désolé mais j'aime pas les hommes !

Milo – Comment ça t'as déjà essayé cachottier !

La brune sentant l'affrontement venir s'éclipsa de la chambre, chambre d'où s'échappaient des bruits suspects et des éclats de lumière blancs et rouges. Elle entendit le mot « restriction » et un vent froid s'échappa de la pièce. De vagues gémissements et récriminations arrivaient jusqu'à son salon.

Sur le lit Milo avait enfin réussi à bloquer le verseau qui l'abreuvait d'insultes. Un sourire presque sadique aux lèvres le grec se mit en devoir d'allumer le français qui se refusait obstinément.

Milo choisit de changer de tactique et entreprit de faire boire son captif. La bouteille de champagne y passa et fini par rendre Camus moins combatif au fur et à mesure que l'alcool faisait effet. Il reprit ses attouchements qui commençaient à porter leurs fruits.

Il relâcha le verseau qui gémit de plus belle en s'accrochant au draps. L'érection conséquente et le taux d'alcoolémie de Camus le rendaient plus coopératif, de longs frissons de plaisir parcouraient son corps. Quand le scorpion approcha son visage du sexe tendu, les reins du français se cambrèrent à sa rencontre, sa bouche se referma sur le membre. Quant il l'abandonna un râle de frustration échappa au chevalier des glaces qu'il bâillonna de ses lèvres. Camus en profita pour inverser les rôles tout en répondant aux baisés.

Milo ravi de le trouver enfin consentant continua à faire promener ses doigts sur ses flans puis son dos, les mains de camus lui caressaient les cuisses alors que à chaque contact de leurs sexes le plaisir lui brûlait d'avantage les reins. Instinctivement ses jambes se nouèrent à la taille de son partenaire pour se presser d'avantage contre la source de son tourment. Il sentit Camus le repousser un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement entre ses cuisses, son sexe frotta contre son intimité le faisant gémir. Non il n'avait pas défini dans quel sens il le voulait et puis il le prendrait plus tard, comme ça aussi ça lui allait.

Une douleur aigue le fit déchanter, il se mordit la lèvre pendant qu'il s'enfonçait plus loin en lui. Il fit de son mieux pour se détendre sous les assauts du verseau. Il accueilli le cri de jouissance du français avec soulagement, il le sentit se retirer avec délice. Endolorit il se glissa sur le flan, à coté Camus reprenait son souffle.

Un peu rassérénait le scorpion embrassa tendrement la nuque du français qui lui tournait le dos. Sa main glissa entre ses cuisses pour réveiller son membre pendant qu'il dévorait de baisés les épaules offertes. Il humecta ses doigts et glissa son autre main vers les fesses si désirable du verseau, un doigt se faufila contre son anus. D'un geste brutal Camus le repoussa.

Camus – Non !

Milo - Je te fais mal ?

Camus – Je veux pas.

Lili attendit un bon moment après les derniers gémissements pour regagner la chambre. Connaissant les exploits au lit de son amant elle se doutait qu'il avait fini depuis longtemps. En rentrant elle eut la surprise de trouver les deux chevaliers se tournant le dos chacun à une extrémité du lit.

Milo – C'est un méchant ! Il m'a fait mal et il m'a repoussé après.

Lili interdite regarda Camus qui tournait le dos d'un coté et Milo qui avait des airs de gamin blessé.

Camus – T'as rien à faire là elle est à moi.

Une bouffée de colère assaillie la française.

Lili – QUOI ! Je suis à personne !

Milo – Pardon t'as raison c'est le pire amant du monde.

Camus – Comment !

Lili elle s'installa sur le coté du lit où Milo lui avait fait une place.

Milo – Je peux rester contre toi ?

Camus – Mets pas tes pattes sur elle.

Lili – Camus tu es CHEZ MOI ! DANS MON LIT ET JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX .

Camus – Mais t'es à moi.

Lili – Et puis quoi encore ! Si t'es pas content la porte et ouverte je te retiens pas.

Milo – Pardon.

Lili – Toi viens ici.

Milo – Moi ?

Lili – Si lui il veut pas de toi moi je veux.

A ces mots le verseau partit bouder à l'autre bout du lit en guettant chaque bruit. Les légers mouvements du matelas le renseignant sur le couple qui se rapprochait derrière lui. Le son des respirations qui s'accéléraient lui donnèrent envie de voir se qui se passait à coté. Milo avec son plus beau sourire releva la tête de sur la poitrine de la demoiselle.

Milo – Tu changes d'avis ? Tu veux une petite place ?

Le verseau marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit dresser l'oreille du scorpion qui se rapprocha. Il pinça un mamelon du français.

Milo – Tu disais ?

Visiblement Camus n'avait guère envie de répondre distinctement. Milo en profita pour saisir son sexe déjà dur qu'il masturba en pinçant douloureusement le deuxième bout de seins.

Camus – Oui

Milo l'embrassa longuement et l'attira ver Lili. Il l'agenouilla entre les jambes de la jeune femme et le pencha brusquement en avant. Il se retrouva le nez entre les cuisses de Lili, Milo pencha son visage si prés du sien que leurs joues se touchèrent quand Milo plongea lécher les trésors féminins une main sur la nuque du français le força à en faire autant. Joue contre joue il se gênaient un peu et le grec changea de position.

Sans crier gare il passa derrière Camus et lui souleva les hanches en lui écartant les jambes, le glacial chevalier combattit un peu mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de glisser sa tête sous lui. Le grec referma ses lèvres sur les bourses et joua avec avant de passer sur la virilité du verseau. Les gémissements étouffés des deux autres enflammaient son désir. Il amena lentement le verseau prés de l'orgasme.

Lili reprit l'initiative en attirant le français sur elle, elle enfouille son visage dans son cou en glissant un clin d'œil à Milo. L'érection de Camus frottait contre son ventre pendant qu'elle caressait ses fesses. Le scorpion déglutit difficilement à cette vue, son cœur rata un battement quand les doigts menus s'attardèrent sur l'anneau rose qu'il convoitait, comme pour lui montrer la marche à suivre. S'en fut trop pour lui ses lèvres prirent la place des doigts puis sa langue.

Sous ses assauts il sentait les chairs s'ouvrir, Camus haletait. Quelque chose atterrit à coté de Milo. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant, le contact froid sur son désir douloureux le fit gémir, à coté le couple enlacé lui fit écho. Le joli postérieur du verseau semblait attendre offert. Sans hésité il pressa le bout rose de son sexe contre l'étroit passage et s'y enfonça, un cris étouffé de surprise lui répondit, il affermit sa prise et commença à bouger. Les mouvements de Lili répondaient aux siens. Une cacophonique exprima le plaisir du trio pendant qu'une main douce caressait les mèches saphirs.

***************************************************************************

Quelques jours plus tard Camus faisait le tour du domaine désemparé Lili allait partir pour une éternité. Et ceux pour une raison atroce. Sa déesse, Athéna en personne avait décidée de partir en vacances avec elle pour un très long mois. Et elle avait été inflexible elle partait seule avec Lili.

Il avait essayé de convaincre Shion, mais le pope avait déjà des soucis avec le choix de destination d'Athéna. Il lui avait fait comprendre que ses problèmes de cœur c'était pas sa priorité. En plus Shion semblait furieux des vacances d'Athéna assez pour répondre « qu'elle y aille et qu'elle se noie ».

En désespoir de cause il avait trouvé un réconfort bien mérité chez Milo qui après l'avoir raisonné, rassuré et câliné l'avait emmené dans sa chambre.

Saori elle envisageait de s'offrir des vacances à Ibiza ce que Shion et Dohko avait mal accueillis. La divine remâchait le mot « lieu de perdition » avec rancune. A regret elle venait de s'ouvrir de son échec d'organiser de supers vacances pour son amie.

Saori – Je voulais passer un mois à Ibiza avec toi

Lili – A Ibiza ?

Saori – Et y a les vieux con qui m'emmerdent.

Lili – Ha les vieux…

Saori – Pourtant tout marchait bien j'ai même appris à utiliser une carte bancaire, promis j'ai appris le code par cœur.

Lili – Les pauvres une déesse moderne, ils ont dû faire une syncope.

Saori – Nos vacances tombent à la flotte, j'ai pas droit à Ibiza. Dit Saint Tropez c'est prés de chez toi, c'est bien ?

Lili – Saint Tropez ? Mais c'est ringard, remarque juste un peu plus qu'Ibiza.

Saori – T'as une idée ? Vas y ? C'est quoi le coin à la mode ?

Lili – La Lituanie mais c'est un peu conventionnel.

Saori – Ha tu proposes quoi ?

Lili – Ha une méga fête ! Plutôt déjanté, genre techno rave, 5 semaines de folie. Programme danse, alcool, sexe, produit louche non stop. C'est pas vraiment du tourisme quatre étoiles mais du camping. Enfin pour être défoncées pendant 5 semaines on a pas besoin d'un palace.

Saori – Je t'aime, c'est ou ? C'est quoi ?

Lili – Le Kazantip ! En Ukraine ! Si on dit aux vieux que nous allons visiter la Russie ?

Saori – T'es la meilleure.

Lili – Va falloir un peu prospecter pour se trouver une chambre, un squat ou un truc du genre.

Saori – Je te suie !

Lili – Il va nous falloir Milo, c'est comme tu dis le seul qui a pas un balais dans le cul. Il rassurera les vieux en passant nous voir de temps en temps.

Saori – Super Milo !

Lili – Et va falloir arriver à le renvoyer présentable, hum si lui aussi il rentre défoncé notre alibis tombe à la mer.

Saori – Je l'appelle Milo ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Le scorpion écouta religieusement l'exposé de Saori qui lui fit le regard chien battu alterné avec la regard déesse autoritaire. Il céda sans combattre à l'idée de s'amuser un peu aussi.

C'est ainsi que, un beau matin les chevaliers firent leur au revoir aux deux femmes qui grimpèrent dans le jet de Saori.

Elle descendirent conformément à Moscou se firent déposé dans un palace et une heure plus tard se téléportèrent sur leur vrais lieu de villégiature.


	4. Chapter 4

Divine rencontre 4

Les yeux de la japonaise s'écarquillèrent, son regard passa de la forme indéterminée au loin sur la plage, au passage où elles avaient atterri et aux maisons du bourg. Elle souleva avec peine un grand sac de sport pour imiter Lili et partit à sa suite.

Saori – C'est quoi ce bourg ?

Lili – Je t'avais prévenue

Saori – Heu oui, mais c'est vraiment loin de ma vision de la civilisation.

Lili – Tu te dégonfles princesse?

Saori – Ha non.

Les deux filles partirent à l'assaut de la bourgade leur sac à l'épaule. Elles s'arrêtèrent à chaque porte de maison, Lili expliquait qu'elle cherchait une chambre à louer le temps du Kazantip. Après plusieurs tentatives une dame sourit ravie, elle avait des chambres.

La vieille dame les conduisit dans un jardin qui tenait plus du champ où plusieurs sortes de box de garage s'alignaient. Elle leur ouvrit une porte. La pièce était obscure n'ayant qu'une porte, un lit et des peintures de couleur défraîchie. Sur la gauche une petite ouverture donnait sur une douche et des toilettes. Lili regarda que c'était vieux mais propre comme les antiques draps du lit.

Elle sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche et paya d'avance. Leur hôtesse les remercia et les prévint que deux autres chambres étaient occupées par d'autres jeunes.

Les amies prirent possession de la pièce, la japonaise posa son sac sur l'unique lit.

Saori – C'est du camping ? Mais y a quoi dans ces sacs ? Ils pèsent des tonnes !

Lili – Désolé mais j'ai mis le nécessaire de survie.

Saori – Heureuse de l'entendre.

Lili - Tu m'aides ? On va sortir le contenu de ton sac.

Saori – Voyons voir ? Du tissu, du tissu, du tissu rembourré…

Lili – Non des draps 2 jeux complets, et une couette. Des serviettes de toilette, de plage, des torchons et des vêtements.

Saori – T'as emporté le confort !

Quelle travaux d'installation plus tard la japonaise se vautra sur le lit avec une mine de chat content.

Saori - on est bien là. Je suis vannée.

Lili – Dors un peu.

Saori – Pour mangé ce soir faut faire quoi ? Tuer la baleine pour la griller ?

Lili – C'est l'Europe voyons

Saori – Vraiment ?

Lili – Soit je vais à l'épicerie, soit y a des poules dans le poulailler mais faut la plumer la pauvre bête.

Saori – Je te laisse faire. La survie en milieu rural je ne connais pas.

Lili – repose toi je me débrouille pour deux.

La française parie d'un bon pas vers l'artère principale du lieu et arpenta rapidement les échoppes. Assez vite elle trouva les vivres qu'elle cherchait. Les mains encombrées de sachets elle regagna leur pied à terre. Saori à plat ventre sur le lit dormait du sommeil du juste pendant que la vie gagnait le campement.

Lili en profita pour rencontrer les autres occupant des chambres, un groupe de 3 étudiants allemands plutôt sympas, deux fille russes un peu discrètes et deux filles d'environ l'âge de Lili, des française venant d'allemagne.

Dans un certain désordre ce mélange hétéroclite de fêtards parlant tous ensembles des langues différentes arriva à se coordonner pour organiser le repas. Avec quelques déboires entre le feu qui refusait de s'allumer, l'absence de gril au bout d'une grande heure une sorte de barbecue s'organisa.

Le coucher du soleil vit réapparaître Saori qui s'étirait comme un chat. Sur le gril les garçons avaient mis à cuire des saucisses qui grésillaient. Une bonne odeur commençait à flotter dans l'air quand une des russes demanda quelque chose à Saori. La japonaise lui retourna un regard de poisson hors de l'eau sans comprendre. L'autre répéta en anglais à Saori qui tentait de comprendre un peu mieux. Finalement joignant le geste à la parole la jeune fille l'entraîna avec elle pour emporter des serviettes de plage.

Petit à petit les serviettes et coussins atterrirent dans le jardin autour du foyer, des bières sortirent des glacières avec d'autres alcools. Assis sur le sol les campeurs partagèrent leur premier repas ensemble.

Sur une serviette partagée avec un inconnu la japonaise engloutissait sa deuxième saucisse arrosée généreusement de bière. Le garçon blond semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus en même temps que les joues de Saori rougissaient. La fin du repas fit sortir les alcools forts. La bouteille passa de mains en bouches plusieurs fois. Quelques tentatives de rapprochements apparurent. Athéna pompette se trouva avec le bras de son voisin autour des épaules quand Lili à regret quitta sa place pour refroidir le joli cœur.

Elle porta à moitié sa compagne vers leur chambre pendant que son amie récriminait. A peine sur le lit la jeune fille sombra dans le sommeil pendant que la française s'inquiétait pour les jours à venir.

Le soleil revint en saluant la divine migraine d'Athéna qui gémissait de douleur pelotonnée contre sa meilleure amie. Un cachet d'aspirine plus tard et une bonne heure après. Les murs vétustes furent témoin d'âpres négociations entre les deux filles. Les thèmes principaux étant s'amuser et no sexe, ce à quoi mis Kido tapant du pied exigeait sa part d'éphèbe et de jeux interdits. Elle qui avait déjà trop de retard à rattraper ; c'était trop injuste.

Plus calme que Saint Shaka la brune écoutait le plaidoyer de Saori. Quand l'avalanche de reproches, menaces, pleurs et autres se fut tarirent, elle put enfin n placer une.

Lili – No sex

Saori – T'es méchante toi qui te tape tout les mecs tu veux !

Lili – No sexe pour deux

Saaori – non je veux m'amuser !

Lili – T'es chiante quand tu fais la tête.

Saori – Méchante !!! Méchante ! Méchante !

Lili – T'as envie de te réveiller dans les bras d'un type inconnu peut être sale, malade et moche ?

Saori – Mais nan y en plein qui doivent être supers.

Lili – Moi non et j'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer

Saori – Tu vas pas gâcher les vacances.

Lili – Non mais y a pas que le sexe.

Saori suspicieuse – y a quoi alors ?

Lili – Y a de la musique

Saori – bof

Lili – de la danse

Saori – berck

Lili – de l'alcool

Saori – Moui…

Lili – Et des drogues.

Saori – Des quoi ?

Lili – de l'herbe et des petits cachets.

Saori – C'est vrai ?

Lili – Oui.

Saori – mais je veux du sexe aussi.

Lili – Ca va mal ensemble.

Saori – Mais toi t'as de la chance tu couches avec qui tu veux. Moi non ! Je veux savoir ! On ne m'a même jamais embrassé ! C'est pas juste !

La japonaise quitta en courrant la pièce obligeant Lili à la poursuivre dans le jardin.

Saori – Lâche moi ! Fous moi la paix ! T'es méchante ! Mmmmmm

Les lèvres de la française la fit taire, les bras de son aînée se resserrèrent sur elle tandis qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser.

Lili – Tu peux plus le dire !

Saori – Mais t'es une fille !

Lili – Je vois pas le rapport ?

Saori – C'est avec un garçon que je veux faire ça.

Lili – t'as jamais entendu parler de relation fille-fille garçon-garçon ?

Saori – Heu….

Lili - Si on mangeait je suis morte de faim moi.

Saori – Quoi tu !!!

Lili – T'aurais faim aussi si t'avais pas fait ta marmotte, c'est 15 heure.

***************************************************************************

Les vacances commencèrent réellement avec le festival. Abrutie par le manque de sommeil, les repas mal fichus et les hallucinogènes. C'est une Saori ivre et défoncé qui savourait le moment sous la surveillance d'une amie presque dans le même état.

Vint la visite de courtoisie surveillance du scorpion qui failli faire une syncope quand sa déesse lui tendit une bière et une cigarette mal roulée.

Sari – Viens Milo faut s'amuser c'est trop top.

Milo – Princesse

Saori – Ca vas pas non pas princesse

Milo – Mais

Saori – Tien goûtes ça.

La japonaise lui fourra dans le bec deux cachets louches avec lesquels il s'étouffa.

Saori – Petite nature ! Allez c'est reparti !!!!!!!!!

Le chevalier la vit s'éloigner dans la foule des noceurs en l'abandonnant. En désespoir il explora le coin, se rinça l'œil sur quelques belles filles et sortit son plus beau sourire de dragueur.

Le scorpion un peu groggy enchaîna les succès jusqu'à se qu'il finisse le stock de capotes dans ses poches. Le gosier rempli d'alcools divers, la tête embrumée de produits louches trouva une nouvelle proie pour ses ébats quand une déesse qui n'avait plu rien de divin lui tomba sur le dos.

Saori – Ha Mimi tu t'amuses !

Milo – Hein Mimi ??

Saori – Ouai parce que pour Lolo T'es trop plat.

Milo – Déesse pardon ?

Saori – Et tu respectes pas les règle !

Milo – Les quoi ?

Saori – Alcool drogue music et no sexe ! Lili y a Mimmi qui triiiiiicheeee !!!!!

La brune fonça vers la source du cri pour sourire face à une amie accrochée, suspendue au cou de Milo

Lili – Y a ?

Saori – Il triche ! No sex

Lili – Ho vilain garçon.

Saori – Oui !

Lili – Il sera puni

Saori - vi on va le noyer !

Lili – non

Saori – Mais il va continuer sinon quand on ira dormir

Lili – Oki heu

Milo – Je suis innocent !

Saori – Comme si on t'avait pas vu et puis ça dépasse de ton short de bain.

Le pauvre garçon pali, rougi, se liquéfia sur place sous le regard étrange de sa supérieure.

Lili – Oki on va heu…

Saori – L'attacher comme la méchante fille du campement.

Lili – les trois filles qui viennent d'arriver ?

Saori – oui, enfin elle doit être drôlement vilaine pour être punie.

Lili – oui c'est un jeu…

Saori – Ha bon pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle est punie parce qu'elle est vilaine.

Lili – C'est des dominatrices.

Saori - Des quoi ? Drôle de monitrice ?

Lili – whouai.

La brune morte de rire prit sa japonaise sous le bras et la dirigea vers le campement. Pendant qu'elle braillait à Milo « vilain t'as triché » elle se laissait traîner porter jusqu'au logis.

Arrivé à destination elle retrouva sa fougue pour ficeler Milo avec tout ce qui traînait : ceinture, draps, corde et autres en continuant sa rengaine « vilain méchant t'es puni ». Les dernières arrivantes sourient à cet étrange spectacle mais qui ressemblait de loin à leur pratique.

Lili entre un regard à Milo et un autre à Saori préparait de quoi manger sur le gril avec l'aide des deux autres filles. La japonaise s'endormis sur le sol avant que ce soit prés et le scorpion terrassé par ses frasques dodelinait de la tête près à sombrer aussi dans le sommeil.

Un gros dodo plus tard Saori s'éveilla dans la chambrette dessoulée et l'esprit quasiment clair. Il se souvint vaguement de la veille et de pourquoi le scorpion dormait prés du feu ligotait et entravait. Pendant que Lili s'activait à faire du café prise de compassion elle le détacha. Milo en profita pour s'étaler de tout son long et continuer à ronfler.

Les heures suivantes virent le départ du chevalier et une discussion au tour du petit déjeuner avec les autres ligotés. Le séjour allait bientôt se terminer se qui désolé Saori. Les veilles de départ étant propices aux échanges d'adresses et invitations de toute sorte.

Le duo infernal ne fit pas exception et reparti avec les à bientôt en Russie, Allemagne Belgique et tant d'autres.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating : M

Résumé : Saori quitte le sanctuaire. Lili lui fait un cadeau un peu spécial.

Les chevaliers et tous les personnages ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. (j'espère qu'il reste pas trop de fautes)

* * *

Divine rencontre 5

Les deux amies gagnèrent à regret Moscou puis le jet privé de la fondation kido consciencieusement escorté par le chevalier du scorpion. Milo s'étirait l'esprit ailleurs Saori boudait dans son coin pendant que Lili lisait des magasine.

Le contact entre les deux filles se réduisait à des regards et des non dit. La française dans un sens comprenais le sentiment de frustration de sa compagne. Elle qui vivait seule depuis des années imaginait le calvaire de vivre sous surveillance et protection 24 sur 24.

Pas de liberté, pas de vie privée, pas d'amour. La vie dorée de la réincarnation d'Athéna ressemblait plus à une cage luxueuse qu'a une vie heureuse.

L'avion se posa enfin à Athènes dès l'ouverture de la porte le pope en grande tenu et escorté de Saka de la vierge et Mù du bélier se pressèrent vert l'avion. Saori jeta un regard triste à son amie les vacances étaient trop courte. Le protocole du sanctuaire revenait à la charge. Le retour au domaine se fit dans un silence morne ainsi que la remonté des escaliers par les douze maisons.

Arrivé au palais le grand pope accompagna Athéna à ses appartements pendant qu'une servante amenait l'autre fille à une chambre. Lili regarda ses bagages, sortie un rechange et partie se rafraîchir.

Saori elle s'était allongée sur son lit en maudissant la bande de cons du sanctuaire et leurs vies d'un autre age. A tous prendre elle préférait encore le japon. Ici elle avait l'impression de vivre dans une secte sous la toute puissance du grand pope. A y réfléchir il était grand temps de retrouver Tatsumi, raz la tiare de Shion. Elle regarda l heure et commença à se préparer pour le dîner.

Le repas dans la grande salle présidé par Athéna d'un bout de la table et le pope de l'autre se déroula de façon funèbre. La balance à la place d'honneur près de Shion mastiquait en silence. Lili occupant la même position tentait de sondée le regard de son ami. Milo d'un coté évitait soigneusement de dire une bêtise et Camus ne lâchait pas du regard la femme qui lui avait manqué.

Après le dessert les servantes débarrassèrent la table. Saori D'autorité pris la parole.

« Cher grand pope et vous mes chevaliers, Cela fait un certain temps aujourd'hui que je vie parmi vous. Cependant en tant qu'héritière de la fondation Kido je me dois aussi de veiller sur ses intérêts. A ce titre je repars au japon dans quelques jours. Mon engagement aux prés de vous n'en reste pas moins fort, mais le domaine est en paix. Les guerres sont loin et j'espère pour très long temps. Aussi il est temps pour moi de veiller sur la fondation de mon grand père. »

Shion « mais Athèna votre place est ici pour protéger l'humanité »

Athéna « Ma présence ne vous apportera gère plus que mon absence. Alors que pour la fondation je suis l'instigatrice de son renouveau. Ma Mission ici c'est achevé avec notre victoire. Soyer heureux d'avoir triomphez et goûtez sans remords cette quiétude que vous avez gagnée à la force de vos cœurs. Vous n'avez plu besoin de moi. »

Dohko « Mais si un nouveau conflit devais éclater ? »

Athéna « Alors mes chevalier se jour là je serais à vos cotés, mais je prie pour que cet avenir funeste n'existe jamais »

* * *

Dans l'immense manoir kido la jeune héritière avait rapidement reprit ses marques. Un peu de shopping, quelque heure à feuilleter et signer des papiers et des heures au téléphone.

Les appels longue distance arrivant en Europe à des moments étranges car la japonaise avait des difficultés de fuseau Horaire. Alors quand à 3h du matin à Paris Lili décrochait à moitié endormi pour entendre Saori lui parler des derniers mangas qu'elle avait lu étrangement la nuit suivante c'était au tour de la japonaise de se réveiller pour parler de tous et de rien.

Le week-end prochain la fondation organisera une grande réception pour fêter la fin de l'été.

Oui la fin du mois d'Août, presque trois semaines que Saori n'avait pas vu la française.

Pour cette occasion spéciale elle avait glissé un carton d'invitation à son amie.

Elle lui avait promis une surprise, une surprise qu'elle idée géniale. Elle l'avait harceler pendant des heure pour savoir, mais la brune avait été intraitable. Elle verrait bien.

* * *

En France Lili finissait les préparatifs pour la soirée, accrochée à son téléphone, stylo et papier en main elle vérifiait les ultimes détail. Toutes ses réservations pour Tokyo avaient était traitées et toutes ses demandes, le dernier tour de sa check liste était parfait.

Avec un sourire ravie elle se coula dans un doux bain parfumé, il lui restait deux heure pour se faire belle.

* * *

Lili arriva dans la salle de réception galamment déposée par un taxi scorpion qui l'y abandonna sans autre forme de procédé. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux lieux et aux invités la brune se mêla à eux. Quelques hommes s'avancèrent pour faire la conversation, d'autre avec des idées moins avouable. Toute cette société bourdonnait dans diverse langue du japonais de l'anglais et d'autre encore. Elle entra perçu l'organisatrice de la soirée mais avant d'avoir put faire un geste un homme passa entre elles. Costume blanc crinière bleu qui pour le coup sembla très intéressé par sa personne.

Comment il se nommait ce pot de glu bleuté ? Le bleu n'étant pas couleur préférée, un autre énergumène indigo l'avait déjà échaudé. Elle pensa tout mais qu'il me drague pas j'ai déjà donné avec le verseau.

Malheureusement la déesse de la chance devait lui en vouloir car le charmant Julian Solo lui ne l'entendais pas de la même oreille. Le don juan qui avait semé sa cohorte d'admiratrices venait de jeter son dévolu sur elle.

Une bonne demie heure passa ou elle espéra se noyer dans sa coupe de champagne à moins que Poséidon dans sa grande compassion veuille ré inonder le genre humain ? Sa délivrance apparut sous les traits d'une blonde en robe rouge. Le plus délicatement possible elle lui laissa son importun compagnon. Thétis ravie de l'aubaine se pendit au bras de l'héritier de solo en brisant toutes ses velléités de séduction.

Un peu plus loin Saori recevait les salutations de ses invités. Elle accordait quelques mots à chacun avec un sourire de circonstance. Les obligations mondaines l'ennuyaient profondément à plus forte raison que tous c'est hypocrites n'était présent que par intérêt pour leurs affaire. Au mieux ils la considéraient comme une potiche au pire comme une cruche.

Son regard s'égara ver le fond de la salle ou une jeune femme se détachait comme un diamant dans du charbon. Lili vêtue d'un smoking noir redessiné par st Laurent. Le haut à mi chemin entre gilet et veste dévoilé ses épaules. Ses longs cheveux étaient à demi relevés en un chignon, quelques mèches encadraient son visage. Le résultat était troublant de sensualité. D'ailleurs tous les hommes avaient dû s'arrêter sur son passage.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, la française s'avança et lui offrit son bras. Saori aux anges avait trouvé son cavalier, aussi l'entraîna t'elle vers la piste de danse ou elle passèrent le reste de la soirée. A quelque pas Julian évoluait à contre cœur avec Thétis. Il coulât un regard amer vers les deux femmes qui lui avaient filées entre les doigts et se promit une place de choix entre elles à la prochaine occasion.

* * *

Dans un grand hôtel Tokyoïte les deux demoiselles venaient de prendre possession de leur suite. Confortablement installer dans les coussin d'un canapé les deux amies se détendaient enfin quand quelqu'un tapa.

Avec une mine de conspiratrice la française alla ouvrir la porte. La suite du programme venait de s'annoncer en la personne de deux magnifique escorts. Deux homme élégant au corps élancé, juste musclé ce qu'il fallait. Un japonais aux yeux d'ébène et aux courts cheveux de jais, et un blond mèches un peu folles genre surfeur au yeux vert. Deux Très jolis spécimens male dont les costumes cachaient encore trop de chose.

Le bras de Lili se referma sur la taille du japonais et posa d'autorité ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme. Saori vu l'autre s'approcher d'elle. Elle détailla rapidement les hommes.

Lili – La nuit ne fait que commencer et je la sais douce.

Saori – Lili tu !

Les doigts agile de la brune glissèrent sous une chemise qu'elle déboutonna, elle joua sur les abdominaux bien dessiner, sur la peau diablement tentante de cet homme.

Saori – Arrête tu me donne chaud !

Lili – Vraiment ?

Saori - ….

Lili – Tu as pas envie d'avoir chaud ?

Joueuse elle se glissa prés des deux hommes.

Lili – Et si vous nous montrez ce que vous cacher, j'ai très envie de voir ce qu'il y a sous tous ce tissus.

Ce fut le début d'un minutieux effeuillage sensuel, Saori les joues pivoines dans le canapé ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Dieu qu'elle avait chaud. Lili prés d'elle caressait machinalement ses cheveux. Ses lèvres aussi légères qu'un papillon posèrent un baiser sur les sienne.

Lili – Tu aimes ?

Saori – Mon dieu c'est… J'ai si chaud c'est pire que tous les mangas.

Lili – Et on a encore rien fait… Tu veux le quel ? Ou tu aimes aussi les filles ?

Le ton employé lui donnait des frissons c'était si étrange si délicieux, un petit frisson remonta le long de son dos.

Saori – Lili… c'est trop étrange,

Son amie la gratifia d'une sensuelle caresse le long de sons dos, ses lèvres redessinèrent la ligne de son cou, sous ses yeux les deux escorts s'effleuraient suggestivement en les couvant d'un regard incendiaire. Sa raison chancela, elle enlaça la femme contre elle. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent pour venir se coller l'une à l'autre. La fermeture éclair de sa robe murmura, le tissu glissa un peu sur sa poitrine. Une autre bouche prit possession de la sienne plusieurs mains couvrirent son corps.

Elle s'agrippa à deux épaules musclés, la tête lui tournait tant elle était submergé de sensation. Elle ne sus jamais comment ils arrivèrent sur le lit de la chambre. Les deux hommes rivalisaient d'effort pour enfiévrer ses sens. A travers ses paupières mi closes elle aperçu son amie attirer un des escort à elle. Ce fut le début d'un long concert de gémissements, de drap froissé et de soupir.

A coté Lili chevauchait sont délicieux étalon, des plaintes plus forte résonnèrent. L'homme au dessus d'elle s'immisça entre ses cuisses. Sa peau était chaude sur la sienne, son membre dur contre son ventre avait quelque chose d'électrisant. Enfin elle le sentit s'insinuer en elle. Un frisson désagréable la surpris un instant, puis son amant se remit avec mille caresses à l'amener aux portes de la folie.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Rating : M

Résumé : Saori quitte le sanctuaire. Lili lui fait un cadeau un peu spécial.

Les chevaliers et tous les personnages ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. (J'espère qu'il reste pas trop de fautes)

* * *

Divine rencontre 6

Le petit matin trouva la réincarnation d'Athéna dormant du sommeil du juste entourée de deux hommes. Un léger bruit d'eau murmurait la présence d'une quatrième personne.

Vers huit heures, la française jugea opportun de se débarrasser de leur compagnon et entrepris un long combat pour sortir son amie des bras de Morphée. Après plusieurs gémissements, la chevelure en désordre et les yeux embués Saori se laissa bousculé jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Elle entra dans la douche chercha à taton le mitigeur, l'eau coula froide, puis trop chaude se qui fini de la réveiller. Elle attrapa les produits de toilette sur la tablette, sentit le gel douche avant de s'en servi, fit de même avec le shampoing. Elle nota mentalement merci Lili et fini sa toilette en passant le visage sous le jet de la douche.

Trente minutes plus tard elle ressortit en peignoir pour s'asseoir à la table de la suite. De la desserte s'échappaient les odeurs alléchantes de café et de chocolat. Lili assise en face d'elle ferma son ordinateur portable et servit les boissons. Saori fit honneur à la panière de viennoiseries pendant que son aînée plus sobrement grignotait un croissant avec son café.

On frappa à la porte, un Saori Sama s'en suivi.

Avec résignation la japonaise réintégra le coté chambre puis la salle de bain. Rester seule Lili ouvrit à Tatsumi. Elle le salua et l'invitas à prendre un café en sa compagnie. L'homme rougit furieusement, en répondant aux politesses de son hôtesse. La matinée put enfin débuter avec l'arrivé de la jeunes femme parfaitement présentable. Tokyo avec ses innombrable boutique n'attendait qu'elle pour les dévaliser. Si la française ne restait que quelque jour Saori comptait les mettre à profit pour s'amuser malgré la présence de son garde du corps.

* * *

France

Elle venait enfin de rentrer chez elle, aux milieux de son entré sa valise de départ s'était dupliquée pour arriver à quatre exemplaire bondés de tout et n'importe quoi. Si son amie était adorable, la jeune milliardaire était une catastrophe lancée dans une galerie marchande. Sa garde robe s'était étoffé de vêtements étranges qu'elle porterait certainement jamais, de fourrures qui prendraient la poussière et de bibelot divers et varié qui faudrait casé dans les placard. Dans tous ce méli-mélo elle sortie une estampe qui ferait le meilleur effet dans la salle à manger et partit ranger la dizaine de vêtement dans son dressing. Les mangas dans la bibliothèque, les gadgets en hauts placards et enfin les photos dans son tiroir.

La brune soupira elle n'était plu sure de rentrer de voyage, elle avait l'impression de faire un déménagement. Sa corvée finie elle s'installa à plat ventre sur un canapé le nez sur son ordinateur. Elle serait restée longtemps si après coups les redoublé à sa porte l'importun ne s'était matérialisée dans la pièce.

Avec l'élégance inhérente à son rang, le chevalier du verseau arracha la française à son canapé. Elle manqua s'étrangler d'indignation en le voyant éteindre son ordinateur. Une bouffée de rage l'étreignit en constatant qu'il osait marcher sur son tapis avec ses chaussures. Contrariée, elle repoussa son prétendant pour reprendre son occupation à nouveau interrompue par le chevalier. Elle s'obligea à rester calme et regarda Camus.

Bonjour, chérie. Tu m'as manqué.

J'étais occupé.

Tu peut bien remettre ta séance de shopping à plus tard.

Shopping ?

Voyons à quoi d'autre pourrait te servir ce truc.

A bon ?

Si tu allais t'habiller mon amour.

Elle ravala sa juste colère, et ce qu'elle portait c'était quoi ? Des rideaux ?

Prépare toi quelques vêtements aussi pour quelque jours.

Cette fois la brune ne se posa plu de questions, mis à part un mauvais pressentiment.

Chaud ou froid ?

Chaud.

Mentalement elle résuma Grèce, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son ressentit. Elle ramassa discrètement son téléphone et envoya un sms à Saori.

Le temps de boucler sa valise, et elle le prit le temps, histoire de se venger du boulet doré qui l'attendait. Elle reçu un « ok j'arrive » de son amie.

En se matérialisant sur le parvis du 11eme temple Lili ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il passait par la tête du Verseau. Elle eut à peine quelque instant pour poser sa valise que son amant l'entraînait vers le palais. Le repas de midi pensa t'elle mais pourquoi cette sensation. Elle s'exhorta à repoussé se sentiment contrariant, de toute façon elle avait déjà pris toute les disposition pour se protéger.

Les hommes elle connaissait depuis le temps, il était loin son premier. Et puis leur façon de s'accrocher, la cupidité qui brillait dans leurs yeux elle avait l'habitude. Alors il lui réservait quoi comme manigance celui là ? Non parce que dans le genre crétin il était pas mal. Franchement pour un dîner de con elle était certaine de gagner. Mis à part un physique très attirant pour le reste elle avait vite déchanté. Même au lit. Elle se jura mentalement de ne plus jamais accepter un rendez vous par pitié et de rester avec des escortes. Toujours des escortes, les seuls hommes qui méritaient son attention.

Les marches défilaient sous ses pas, à sa droite Camus marchait en silence. Malgré la fin de l'été le soleil grec restait accablant. L'esplanade enfin et le palais.

Comme toujours le réfectoire bourdonnait de bruit, mais ils l'ont contourné. Milo vient se joindre à eux. Et toujours cette impression.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de réception officiel. Il y avait quelques chevaliers d'ors. Milo et Camus mirent un genou en terre en signe de déférence. Elle jamais ! Shion n'était rien pour elle, au mieux le gourou d'une secte. Elle elle est athée, alors il pouvait se rhabiller le vieux chnok.

Shion : Je suis heureux aujourd'hui de célébrer votre union. Chevalier Camus du Verseau le sanctuaire se fait une joie d'accueillir ta compagne.

Minute ! Il a dit quoi ? Comment ça l'épouser ? Elle rêve là la boite de conserve doré ? Et puis quoi encore ! pensa t'elle.

Milo se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Shion et dokko étaient en face sans masque. Combien de fois elle a vu ce regard. Ils se sont renseignés sur elle ?

Lili : Je refuse !

Les hommes dans la pièce se sont figés, le silence est devenu oppressant. Le pope reprend la parole.

Dokko : Mais c'est un immense honneur d'épouser un chevalier d'or.

Lili : Je ne vous ai pas parlé le misogyne antique.

Shion : Je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

Lili : Vraiment, alors vous comprendrez que des salops dans votre espèce j'en ai croisé des tonnes, et j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions.

L'argument a fait mouche, elle le sait, maintenant il cherche, il s'interroge.

Camus : Ma chérie je sais que c'est un peu soudain. J'ai tous prévu même une robe blanche. Un vrai mariage de princesse. Comme ça on vivra ensemble, d'ailleurs tu pourra vendre ton appartement.

Lili :«Je ne t'épouserais jamais, et au cas ou vu que tu ne veux pas comprendre Camus j'en ai assez de toi. J'ai accepté par pitié de sortir avec toi. T'es ennuyeux, envahissant et tu me prend pour une idiote. Et tu récoltes la palme d'or du plus mauvais amant du millénaire.

Shion : Assez ! Comment osez vous ! Dans mon sanctuaire !

Lili : Non celui d'Athéna, et je n'est pas peur de vous »

Milo : Lili ste plait, ils pourraient te tuer… »

Le scorpion le regard suppliant continuait mal à l'aise à suivre les deux parties du regard. Toute son attitude dégoulinait de culpabilité. Le pauvre ne sachant plus à qui se vouer son Pope ou celle à qui il avait demandé un service.

Lili : Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, et en mourant je gagne contre vous.

Personne n'eut le temps de répliquer, le cosmos d'Athéna remplit d'un coup la pièce. Une ride de contrariété barrait le front de la réincarnation. Plus divine que mortelle l'ex déesse vierge posait un regard courroucé sur ses protecteurs.

Le scorpion poussa un soupir de soulagement, pour une fois sa déesse tombait bien ; mis à par la colère qui rayonnait dans son cosmos. Avec un sourire contrit à son amie elle l'invita à se retirer.

La porte à peine fermée, les cris de colère de la divinité résonnèrent en même temps que des vague de cosmos qui débordait de la salle d'audience.

* * *

La brune soupira, depuis le retour de Saori un malaise général régnait dans le palais. De loin en loin on entendait des bruits de vois et des éclats de cosmos. Lili perdit son regard en contre bas, elle détestait les hommes, tous aussi corrompus, opportunistes, écoeurant. Et dire que ça osait se prendre pour les sauveurs de l'humanité, les meilleurs, les champions. Berck, si ils étaient le meilleur autant débarrasser le monde des humains !

Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Rien ne valait sont petit train train, son appart, ses sortie. La Grèce elle ne pensait pas y remettre les pieds avant très longtemps.

Fin du prologue

Merci de m'avoir lu. Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse. A bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

Rating : M

Résumé : on entre dans le vif du sujet bienvenu à Hadès.

Les chevaliers et tous les personnages ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. (J'espère qu'il reste pas trop de fautes)

Divine rencontre 7

Quelques mois ont passés, Octobre arrive avec ses premiers frimas. Lili rentre une fois de plus de voyage. Elle a fini de ranger sa valise, même si elle pense déjà à repartir. Où, comment, aucune importance. Enfin pour ce soir elle est chez elle. Le vent souffle du haut de sons troisième étage, il hurle contre les vitres.

Il est encore tôt alors elle s'installe sur un canapé, c'est bon, c'est douillé. Comme elle aime son chez elle. C'est peut être pas aussi luxueux qu'on l'imagine mais ça lui ressemble.

Sous ses paupières closes elle fait un bilan des derniers mois. Juste ce qui lui plaît le reste à la poubelle. Pas besoin de penser aux casse pieds.

Elle rit, elle a perverti la déesse vierge. C'est hilarant. Mais pourquoi pas, le hasard des rencontres. Si elle avait su que les filles rencontrées cet été hébergeraient leur amitié dans un donjon. Le SM elle connaissait déjà et puis une chose entraînant l'autre elle avait pris une place de dominatrice. Il parait que c'est dans sa nature. Dans un sens c'est vrai elle lit entre les lignes, d'un coups d'œil elle connaît les phantasme de tous. Y a pas grand mérite avec son tableau de chasse. Une croqueuse d'homme. Ca la fait rire.

Rire, oui, elle a besoin de rire, elle aurait bien appeler deux escorts pour son plaisir mais elle a envi de solitude plus que de sexe. Quelque chose la chiffonne, quoi ? Elle l'ignore encore. Un sentiment étrange qui ne la quitte pas depuis que Saori et rentré en Grèce.

Peut être est ce juste quatre jours de silence. Mais c'est plus, la sensation que quelque chose se fini. Qu'autre chose se profile à l'horizon. Comme un tempête en mer qu'on sent imminente alors qu'il fait beau.

Elle a envie d'une douche de faire le vide comme après un mauvais rêve. Elle vas dans sa salle de bain, enlève ses vêtements et les pose dans le panier. Elle entre dans la douche sélectionne un programme, l'eau coule douce et chaude. Le parfum de son savon se mêle à la vapeur, au jet de massage qui joue sur son corps. Ici c'est un monde fait d'eau et de bien être. Le programme s'achève. Elle sort de la cabine se sèche et enfile une longue chemise de nuit de soie noire, un déshabiller par-dessus.

Un coup d'œil au congel, elle sort un plat pour le jeter au micro onde. Sur la desserte d'entré elle attrape ses cigarettes. Elle en prend une et son briquet d'or. Elle l'allume et s'avance sur sa terrasse. Le vent souffle, il est violent, des branches s'agitent, elle tire une bouffée de tabac. C'est bon au milieux des éléments qui ce déchaînent.

Il y a des fleurs sur les plantes prés d'elle étrange, c'est pas la saison. Elle regarde les branches au dessous. Pourquoi des pousses ? Octobre c'est bientôt l'hiver. Et puis elle s'en fiche, c'est pas son problème. Elle s'accoude à la balustrade, son regard se perd dans le vide dans le noir.

L'espace d'un instant elle a cru voir quelque chose, il y a une présence ou c'est juste le vent ?

Sa cigarette est fini elle la jette dans la poubelle. Elle sort une bouteille se sert puis prends son assiette. Ce soir c'est homard à l'armoricain riz truffé et quelques légumes. Elle prends sont repas seule perdue dans ses pensés. Elle range la cuisine puis se dirige au salon.

Elle a envie d'un film. Quelque chose cloche et bon elle verra bien ce que c'est plus tard. Ce mauvais pressentiment ce fait plus tenace bizarre. Ses impressions son trop souvent juste, a force de miser dessus elle le sait. La Grèce sans doute Saori mais que pourrait elle faire.

Alors elle se cale devant son écran elle a choisit, un bon film, un qu'elle aime. Entretient avec un vampire. Elle se sert une coupe de champagne.

Louis raconte sa version, il continu son récit. Puis apparaissent les autres Lestat et Claudia. Il lui semble que quelque chose a bougé dans le miroir. Il y a quelqu'un, un cosmos, une présence. Elle la reconnaît pas alors elle l'ignore quelques minutes en la surveillant.

Le miroir tremble contre le mur. Elle le toise avec un peu de mépris.

« Qui êtes vous et qui vous autorise venir chez moi ! »

C'est froid cassant mais elle en a rien à foutre.

« Je suis Hadès »

Lili : Et vous êtes pas le bienvenu ici.

L'entité dans le miroir semble la dévisager et réfléchir.

Hadès :Je viens chercher de l'aide

Lili : Je regrette vous reviendrez à une heure correcte.

Il est troublé alors il se tait qu'elle drôle de fille et pourtant il a besoin d'elle. Il 's'absorbe dans le film. Elle est jolie la gamine blonde et il comprends que l'apparence compte moins que ce qu'elle est. Jolie poupée tueuse.

Elle ressemble à cette mortelle douce en apparence mais sous le vernis…

Alors il va jouer son atout, il a plu rien à perdre.

Hadès : Athéna est en danger, tu le sais n'est ce pas.

Lili : Et alors ? Elle a des chevaliers.

Hadès : Qui se font étaler en beauté. J'en serais très heureux si…

Lili : Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire.

Sous son air nonchalant il est certain qu'elle écoute.

Hadès : Ne voudrais tu pas la sauver ?

Lili : C'est pas de mon ressort.

Hadès : Vraiment, moi je pense que ça l'est.

Lili : A quoi jouez vous.

Hadès : Je suis prisonnier avec Athéna

Lili : Votre ennemi a le sens de l'humour.

Hadès : J'ai besoin de toi pour réveillé mes troupe, apporte moi ton aide.

Lili : Et pourquoi le ferais je ?

Hadès : Pour l'amour de ton dieux, de ta déesse.

La brune est écroulée de rire l'amour d'Hadès. Elle aura tout entendu. Mais il est marrant.

Lili : Que voulez vous exactement ?

Hadès : Prend la place de Pandore et mes troupes. Avec mes spectres il y a une chance de victoire.

Lili : La place de Pandore rien que ça ? Et j'y gagne quoi ? Peut être Athéna sera libéré et vous aussi enfin sans corps je me demande bien à quoi ça va vous servir.

Hadès aurais aimé pouvoir s'étouffé d'indignation.

Hadès : Vous gagnez ma reconnaissance ?

Lili attrape son portable l'air de rien ses doigts tapent sur les touche. Lui il regarde et se tait comment la gagner à sa cause. Une amie d'Athéna c'est perdu d'avance.

Lili : Bien.

Hadès : Pardon ?

Lili : C'est à prendre ou à laisser, vous avez le choix.

Le dieux contemple les feuilles de papiers, du papier à seaux celui des dieux. Il survole le contrat par ce que c'est bien ça. Il lit et s'agite dans la pièce alors qu'elle reste immobile.

Les condition son pas à son avantage loin de là, et pourtant. Il en a besoin, les Parques l'ont prédit. Finalement les chances son infime alors oui il vas signer. Il avisera plus tard.

Hades : Et bien jeune Claudia, tu préfères Pandore ?

Lili : Claudia me convient.

C'est un adversaire de choix il a vu sa manœuvre, ce nom n'est pas anodin mais d'une certaine façon ça lui plait.

Lili : Où allons nous.

Hadès : En enfers.

Lili : Non mais précisez la route mon gps connaît pas l'adresse.

Hadès : Nous y allons, mais tu dois savoir que je risque de ne pas pouvoir te protéger. Donc tu risques de mourir.

Lili : Je m'en serais doutée, seuls les spectres et les possesseurs du 8eme sens peuvent y rester en vie.

Hadès : Justement, donc faut que tu trouve le 8eme sens ou que t'es de la chance pour que je te protége des enfers.

Lili : Magique, on y va ?

Le décors autour d'eux se brouille il fait noir, puis l'image se stabilise. Ils sont aux puits des morts. Elle connaît, masque de mort lui en a parlé. Prés d'elle Hadès prend un peu plus de consistance. On distingue juste une forme.

Hadès : Prête à y aller ?

Lili : Oui.

La brune s'approcha du trou béant regarda froidement les ténèbres et sauta.

Mais par Chonos elle est pas sensée avoir peur ? Une réaction quoi ? Quelque chose de normal ? Elle est passée où ?


	8. Chapter 8

Rating : M

Résumé : Le retour du grand méchant dieu qui s'est fait enlevé. Pour une fois ce n'est pas qu'Athéna.

Les chevaliers et tous les personnages ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. (J'espère qu'il reste pas trop de fautes) 3 chapitre en si peut de temps soit je suis malade soit sortez les skis il va neiger.

Divine rencontre 8

C'était noir tout autour d'elle, un noir absolu, un calme incroyable. C'était donc ça passer dans le monde des morts ? Elle se sentait si bien, comme lors d'une méditation. Elle se laissa lentement enivrer par ce bien être. Indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle sentait le petit quelque chose qui lui avait toujours échapper. Elle se sentait dans son élément.

Le sol sous ses pieds, il était présent mais elle avait lâché prise sur ce qui l'entourait. Son esprit était au repos. A contre cœur elle sortit de son état, autour d'elle des âmes se désespéraient, elle entendait un murmure, celui de l'eau qui coule.

Hadès avait suivit la fille et il la retrouva enfin. La petite Claudia avait réussi, réussi sans lui. Un sentiment de satisfaction le parcourut. Il avait pioché la bonne carte, comme quoi parfois il pouvait avoir de la chance.

Hadès : Claudia

Claudia : Oui ?

Parfait, en pleine forme, ni traumatisée, ni quoique ce soit, parfaitement saine d'esprit sa nouvelle recrut. Il n'en attendait pas tant.

Claudia : La tour ? Où est elle ?

Hadès : La tour ?

Claudia : Celle ou sont enfermé les 108 spectres, par la route des enfers ou est elle ?

Hadès : Bien Sûr, sur cette rive de l'Archeron, dans cette direction. Tout au bout de l'horizon.

Claudia : Allons y.

Une rafale de vent des enfers balaya les âmes autours d'eux, les lamentations se firent plus forte. La soie de sa chemise de nuit épousa ses formes alors que son peignoir et ses cheveux ondulaient dans le vent.

Hadès : Décidément, t'es très class pour une mortelle. Même ta tenue est de circonstance.

Claudia : Ma tenue ? Je suis en chemise de nuit.

Hadès : Ce n'est pas une robe, pourtant ça n'a rien à envier aux atours d'Aphrodite.

La française se demanda dans quoi elle avait mit les pieds. Mais d'où il sortait. Question bête à priori de l'antiquité.

Hadès : Je suppose que c'est pas une tenue pour diriger mes spectres.

Claudia : Pas particulièrement en effet.

Hadès : En plus faut que je te prévienne mes forces déclinent et je ne peux pas t'accompagner longtemps.

Claudia : Et c'est quoi le problème ?

Hadès : C'est que mes hommes, enfin il va falloir que tu te débrouilles pour les convaincre de venir se battre.

Claudia : Pardon ?

Hadès : Pour eux ils obéissent à Pandore.

Claudia : C'est pas grave ça.

Hadès : C'est-à-dire qu'il y a les trois juges…

Claudia : Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe ?

Hadès : Justement ils sont assez suspicieux et bon avant qu'ils se mettent d'accord et puis Rhadamanthe peut être très entêté.

Claudia : Celui qui respecte pas les ordres et a combattu Kanon.

Hadès : Tu connais le personnage ?

Claudia : Oui

Hadès : Donc tu sais ce qui t'attends.

Claudia : Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué. Et si j'assomme les contestataires ça peut le faire ?

Hadès : T'es vraiment la prêtresse qu'il me faut ! Pour ta tenue.

Un ange passa à moins que ce ne soit un diablotin.

Hadés : C'est plus conventionnel ?

Claudia passa une main sur sa taille, écarta le voile noir qui recouvrait son visage et inspecta sa tenue. Une robe noire qui ressemblait un peut trop à celle de la page de conte Cain qui traînait chez elle. Un style fin 19e, robe évasée noire avec un simple ourlet, un corset qui pour son malheur enserrait sa taille et une sorte de courte de traîne qui partait de sa taille à ses chevilles.

Elle ravala la remarque conventionnelle ? C'était pas vraiment le mot qu'elle aurait choisi.

Hadès : Va, je sens de la présence prés de moi.

A l'instant même elle se retrouva seule, aussi se mit elle en marche vers la prison des spectres.

C'était assez loin pourtant elle progressait vite, ce qui finalement l'arrangeait. En ce qui lui sembla une poignée de minutes elle se trouva devant la grande tour. Ici il n'y avait aucune âme, juste un paysage lunaire battu par les vents. La porte était face à elle aussi avança t'elle droit devant. Elle l'ouvrit sans difficulté comme si l'édifice n'attendait qu'elle.

La pièce où elle pénétra était ronde, et sombre, à travers d'étroites ouvertures entrait un peu de la lumière crépusculaire des enfers. C'était vide comme un mausolée. Au font se trouvait une estrade de marbre où sur deux colonnes reposaient une urne fermée par un papier jaunâtre et une épée solidement fiché dans l'autre.

Les talons de ses bottines résonnaient lugubrement sur le marbre. Elle avança vers l'épée celle d'Hadès suivant ses déductions. Quand ses doigts approchèrent du seau qui scellait la garde elle sentit un fort courrant électrique. Un petit sourire de dérision passa sur ses lèvres comme si ça pouvait dissuader quelqu'un. En tous cas pas elle.

Elle referma énergiquement ses doigts sur le papier divin et l'arracha sans détour. Elle prit l'épée qui était délicieusement tiède comme si elle l'avait longtemps maniée ou si elle était vivante.

Maintenant à nous deux pensa t'elle. Avoir libéré l'épée avait changé quelque chose dans la pièce. L'urne, oui l'urne émettait du cosmos. Un cosmos sombre comme celui du maître des lieux.

Claudia brandit soudain l'arme divine et l'abaissa sur le vase qui explosa en poussière. Comme un geyser les cosmos énergies jaillirent en tous sens se heurtèrent aux murs dans un ballet de fumée sombre et s'échappèrent de la tour.

Elle avait réussit dans un sens, un seul par ce que seul les âmes des guerrier avait étaient libéré.

Elle était désormais la prêtresse d'Hadès alors la chose la plus logique pour elle fut de laisser brûler cette énergie sombre qui dormait en elle.

Une violente lumière blanche l'entoura tel un halo. Tous son cosmos se tendit vers les âmes libérées.

« Que les 108 étoiles des enfers reviennent à la vie »

Son énergie augmenta encore l'isolant dans un tourbillon de brume d'argent. Le vent sembla souffler plus fort à moins que se ne soit elle qui le produisait.

Au bout d'un certain temps elle sentit plusieurs cosmos apparaître près d'elle. Claudia reprit doucement le contrôle de son énergie. La laissant plus douce envelopper les troupes d'Hadès.

Il y avait un regard hostile sur Elle. Ho Pandore n'était pas aimée. Pas de problème pour elle. Les autres étaient plus déferant. Donc en sondant tous ça elle comptabilisait. Un hostile, deux indifférents et les autres respectueux.

Son cosmos retomba à zéro puis elle put enfin voir les spectres.

Mis à part un petit détail technique que le grand dieu des enfers avait oublié comment les reconnaître ? Il lui manquait un petit dossier sur eux. Non par ce que les récits des hauts faits de guerre ce n'était pas vachement pratique.

Votre Altesse ?

On descend dans la fosse au lion c'est partit pensa telle.

Les hommes devant elle mirent un genou en terre. Trois devant donc les trois juges conclue t'elle.

Un premier coup d'œil bon c'était pas engagent tous ça. Un imbu de lui-même certainement Minos, un discret Eaque ? Hostile, Rhadamanthe ?

Elle serra un peu plus les doigts sur l'arme divine. Fit remonter son Cosmos puis pensa ce qu'elle souhaitait leur dire.

« Je sais que vous venez de revenir, mais Hadès a besoin de vous. Les enfers sont en guerre. Nous n'avons pas le luxe d'attendre. »

Minos « Qui ? »

« Celui ou celle qui a enlevé Hadès et Athéna »

Un murmure parcourut les rangs

« Juges organisaient vos troupes nous partons immédiatement. »

Encore sonnés les spectres formèrent leurs rangs, chacun derrière leur chef.

Eaque « Nous somme prêt »

La prêtresse augmenta son cosmos, le dirigea vers Hadès puis vers un lieu un peu à l'écart des hostilités. Les chevaliers d'ors se battaient, les bronzes aussi, certains semblaient déjà hors circuit. Le paysage se troubla puis ce fut une forêt qui les entoura.


	9. Chapter 9

Rating : M

Résumé : Le retour du grand méchant dieu qui s'est fait enlevé. Pour une fois ce n'est pas qu'Athéna.

Les chevaliers et tous les personnages ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. (J'espère qu'il reste pas trop de fautes) 3 chapitres en si peu de temps soit je suis malade soit sortez les skis il va neiger.

Divine rencontre 9

Et maintenant les ennuis allaient commencer. Ou elle avait accompli ce pourquoi Hadès était venu la trouver. Elle fit un effort pour localiser les diverses énergies qui s'affrontaient. Un léger cosmos aux confins de son exploration lui fit réaliser qu'elle n'était pas la seule à examiner la situation. D'un point de vue stratégique le plus sage lui semblait de faire progresser les troupes sur trois axes. Il fallait nettoyer la place au fur et à mesure pour éviter d'être pris à revers. Avancer au centre et laisser les bataillons des cotés faire le vide.

Une technique sûre pour prendre la place mais assez longue. De plus leur approche du lieu de rétention des dieux risquait de précipiter une décision dangereuse pour les otages.

Difficile de passer sans se faire voir aussi. Les adversaires les plus puissants où étaient ils ? Combien ? Trois sans compter la prison. Enfin de ceux qu'elle pouvait percevoir, rien n'excluait qu'ils soient plus nombreux. Quand à leur puissance exacte elle était trop novice pour pouvoir vraiment les appréhender. Elle en avait juste une vague idée calibrée sur les quelques chevaliers qu'elle avait croisé.

Son attention se porta sur celui qui évaluait aussi la situation. Le stratège certainement songea t-elle. Alors puisque c'était son boulot autant voir ce qu'il allait proposer. Il devait être plus rodé qu'elle à cet exercice.

Elle se retourna vers l'homme près d'elle.

« Avez-vous une idée à soumettre ? »

Les deux autres juges s'avancèrent pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Elle songea avec agacement qu'Hadès aurait pu prendre le temps de lui faire un récapitulatif des qualités de ses hommes et des présentations même sommaires de ses troupes.

Celui à longue chevelure blanche interpella leur stratège.

« Eaque »

Super, elle en avait un d'identifié formellement. C'était un bon début il lui restait plus que deux juges et cent cinq spectres à découvrir.

Le dénommé Eaque regarda ses frères et leur troupe avant de prendre la parole.

« Je propose au plus rapide : Rhadamanthe tu prends droit devant, Minos et moi les cotés »

Comme stratégie elle aurait vu plus élaboré que la méthode je fonce dans le tas. Enfin leur raisonnement se tenait. La définition des rôles était elle importante ? Elle allait demander.

« Puis je savoir ce qui motive votre choix. Pourquoi Rhadamanthe au centre ? »

Eaque fit de son mieux pour retenir une grimace, Il était de notoriété publique que Pandore détestait son frère. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là la mégère, elle avait égaré sa harpe ? Le cas était un peu inédit, elle était étrangement aimable. La voix aussi n'était pas la même, Hadès l'aurait il rappelée dans un nouveau corps ? Après leur débâcle Hadès aurait il dit ses quatre vérités à sa prêtresse. Un sourire hypocrite passa sur ses lèvres, il aurait aimé voir ça. Le juge prit sur lui et chassa ses interrogations inutiles pour l'instant

« Parce que c'est le plus fort ? Ne vous en déplaise. »

Sous cet angle elle comprenait mieux, mais il avait quoi à sourire celui là. Elle était persuadée que la raison n'allait pas lui plaire et puis il y avait plus urgent. Elle avait un ami à sauver, un dieu volé dans une urne et une guerre à gagner.

« Logique, mise à part qu'une telle avancée ne passera pas inaperçue. »

Le blond la toisa avec mépris mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle aurait des choses à dire au dieu de la mort potiche après.

« Vous avez mieux à proposer. »

Décidément bonjour l'ambiance, déjà qu'elle pouvait pas voir les chevaliers d'Athéna en peinture. C'était une tare héréditaire ou une maladie récurrente à tous les sanctuaires. Décidément les «surhommes» lui pompaient l'air.

« Oui je propose une attaque éclair. Vu qu'il a trois ennemis principaux vous vous occupez d'eux pour commencer. »

« comme vous voulez »

Le brun la dévisagea surpris, depuis quand elle s'occupait de stratégie sur le terrain elle ? A la dernière guerre elle avait fichu une belle pagaille cette idiote. Il ragea en pensant qu'elle avait raison. C'était vraiment le pire jour de sa vie de juge et spectre.

Claudia fit acte de patience, même si elle commençait à lamentablement se fissurer mais pourquoi avait-elle fichu le pied ici. Elle n'était pas bien chez elle avec sa petite vie bien rangée, les cours de la bourse et ses escorts. Pourquoi diable était elle montée sur le radeau de la méduse. Et il allait dire quoi le troisième ? Non par ce que bizarrement elle sentait qu'elle avait fait l'unanimité contre elle. Il voulait quoi ? Ah qu'elle rentre en Enfer avec un garde du corps. C'était quoi ce misogyne ? Non mais elle avait besoin de personne. Mais elle aurait les mains libres.

« Je rentre, mais soyez prudents »

Les trois juges s'entre-regardèrent.

« Je rêve ou j'ai bien entendu ? »

« Toi aussi, elle serait devenue aimable »

« Tu dis ça par ce qu'elle a pas marché sur tes plates bandes »

« On fait ce que tu décides Eaque.»

« Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison sur la stratégie »

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Hélas oui mais c'est frustrant, elle ne pouvait pas rester jouer de la musique. Comme si moi j'allais lui emprunter sa harpe »

« T'as décidé ? »

« Oui on y va »

Il partirent chacun en direction d'un ennemi, leurs troupes sur les talons.

* * *

Le Garuda arriva le premier où devait se trouver son ennemi. D'ailleurs il était où ? Il sentait son cosmos mais ne le voyait pas.

Il se trouva enfin en face de lui et il manqua de s'étrangler. Il jura entre ses dents, mais par Hadès pourquoi ça tombait sur lui. Une femme. Il était tombé sur une femme. Il n'était pas un sauvage lui alors combattre contre elle.

Il se retrouva rapidement le nez dans la poussière et poussa un juron à faire rougir des dockers. Il haïssait les femmes toutes ces garces à cosmos. Et tant pis pour sa fierté et son honneur de guerrier. Il entama le combat, il y avait des priorités, la galanterie passait en second plan.

Et rebelote saleté, cette fois il percuta un arbre et se releva comme s'il avait été mordu par une vipère. Non mais Minos n'avait pas eu une bonne idée. Fallait mettre la furie qui lui faisait face avec Pandore, avec un peu de chance elles se seraient détruites mutuellement.

* * *

Rhadamanthe rencontra peu après son adversaire. Il dégluti péniblement devant une femme. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que des branches d'arbre sortirent de nulle part pour le mettre en pièce. Le spectre entrepris de jouer les bûcherons tout en cherchant un angle d'attaque. La femme était agile et le ballet des végétaux le forçait à changer constamment de place. Un combat éprouvant s'en suivi contre Dame Nature et la guerrière. Les bois craquaient, frappaient, lui bloquaient les membres, les coups s'entrecroisaient avec les volées d'échardes, de feuilles, de terre.

* * *

Enfin bon dernier Minos tomba nez à nez avec une jolie jeune femme. En bon fils de Zeus il attaqua un bon plan drague, sans vraiment aller chercher plus loin. Pour lui une femme n'avait rien à faire dans les combats. C'était la place des hommes et d'eux seuls, il ne serait pas dit qu'il lèverait la main sur une de ces pauvres créatures. La demoiselle en question fronça les sourcils, choquée par un comportement aussi misogyne qu'injustifié. Elle enflamma son énergie et se jura de lui faire payer l'insulte au prix fort.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Claudia s'installa sur les bords du Styx en attendant que l'armée d'Hadès soit enfin occupée. Quand elle sentit les cosmos des juges s'élever elle mania quelques instants l'arme d'Hadès et maudit le dieu qui avait choisi cette arme.

« Il ne peut pas avoir un sabre comme tout le monde » grinça t'elle.

L'épée était lourde, encombrante, longue et peu maniable, plus qu'une arme c'était un handicap, et la probable cause de la victoire des chevaliers.

Faisant fi de sa déconvenue, elle se téléporta directement vers le lieu de rétention des deux dieux. Il fallait faire vite, si les spectres avaient bien travaillé, ses adversaires ne l'attendraient pas. Elle pourrait profiter de l'effet de surprise et tomber sur une défense amoindrie.

La prêtresse mit le pied sur le marbre du temple de Déméter et n'eut pas le temps d'explorer les lieux qu'une femme se présenta. Elle avait escompté un peu plus de temps avant d'être repérée, c'était sans doute dû au cosmos qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Elle n'avait pas songé à cette nouvelle donnée dans son plan, elle devrait donc improviser. Elle pria intérieurement pour que les spectres aient bien contenu le reste de leur ennemi.

« Salut à vous prêtresse d'Hadès »

« Salut à vous aussi prêtresse de Déméter »

Visiblement c'était l'heure des civilités inter sanctuaires. Aussi dérangeant que cela puisse lui sembler, il y avait donc un certain code de courtoisie même en guerre.

« Je viens chercher Athéna et Hadès »

La jeune femme la dévisagea comme une extraterrestre, avait-elle dit une bêtise. Son attention se focalisa sur la prêtresse. Elle était plutôt belle, une beauté grecque, avec de long cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux de jais et une peau cuivrée. Une femme à son goût, elle aurait probablement attiré son attention dans une soirée. Claudia se serait attardée plus longtemps sur les charmes de la prêtresse si elle ne lui avait adressé la parole.

« Les deux ? Vous ne manquez pas d'humour. »

« Je suis très sérieuse et je vous somme de les libérer faute de quoi nous en découdrons. »

« Alors nous en découdrons »

La française était prête, elle savait qu'elle combattrait pas vraiment pour Hadès ou Athéna, mais pour son amie. Elle regarda l'autre femme refermer sa main sur une lance. Elle serait désavantagée par la longueur de l'arme mais l'épée était plus proche de ses compétences.

Elles engagèrent le combat, ce serait difficile, elle était rapide, souple comme un serpent. Claudia esquiva la lame et porta toute son attention sur son adversaire. Esquiver, trouver une faille, aller vite, être précise c'était tout ce qui comptait. A coté de la prêtresse elle était un peu gauche, malhabile comme la novice qu'elle était. Pas qu'elle n'ait jamais manié une arme, mais jamais dans ces conditions jamais avec ce petit quelque chose qu'ont les élus des dieux. Après plusieurs minutes la lame entailla son flan. Situation réflexe, le cosmos qu'elle avait sentit en arrivant aux Enfers s'intensifia comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet instant. Elle devait aller plus vite, plus fort, encore et toujours. Elle devait la vaincre. Elle arma son bras et porta une nouvelle attaque plus violente que les autres. Du sang, elle avait fait mouche.

Le combat avait changé de forme, elle le sentait l'aura de son ennemie était plus forte. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait bougé. Un juron lui échappa, elle trébucha sur quelque chose et fut projetée à plusieurs mètres. Endolorie elle se releva, esquiva encore et encore, attaquant à chaque occasion. Elle rata un mouvement de son adversaire et se prit une attaque fulgurante de plein fouet.

Se relevant avec difficulté, elle grimaça et chercha l'épée. Elle était où ? Elle devait résister aux attaques. Mais ce n'était pas une femme qu'elle affrontait, cette énergie, elle lui rappelait... elle lui rappelait Saori et Hadès. Un doute passa dans son esprit, se serait-elle trompé ?

Son bras droit fut touché plus gravement, elle ne pourrait plus manier l'arme avec. La tête lui tournait, elle sentait son corps brisé comme après les plus rudes passes d'arme qu'elle avait connues. La seule pensée cohérente quelle arrivait à formuler, tous son être était résumé en deux mots. « Continuer, encore ! »

Le souffle court, ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur l'épée divine, sa volonté passait au-dessus de la fatigue. Elle raffermit sa prise de sa main gauche, et intensifia son énergie, celle qui brûlait en elle. Elle para encore une fois, répliqua vite, elle porta son attaque de toutes ses forces, avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Elle avait réussi. Son adversaire gisait inconsciente. Elle n'avait plus que quelques mètres à faire pour libérer Saori de ses liens végétaux et Hadès.

Elle allait arriver à son amie enchaînée au mur de pierre. Elle entendit un cri de femme et la brûlure d'une lame qui s'enfonça dans son dos et ses cotes. Le souffle coupé elle tomba à genoux. Elle devait trouver la force de se relever encore. Elle le pouvait, il fallait qu'elle le fasse. En appui sur l'arme d'Hadès elle serra et les dents et se remit en position de combat.

Une dernière fois, elle ne devait pas échouer pas comme Shion et Dohko à terre plus loin, pas comme le scorpion emmailloté dans les végétaux qui n'avait plus la force de combattre.

Tant psi pour ses convictions, il fallait attaquer pour tuer et plus pour vaincre.

Elle arma son bras et fondit sur son ennemie. Le sang gicla, le cosmos s'éteignit.

Elle avait gagné. Elle se traîna jusqu'à Saori. Des ses doigts auréolés de cosmos elle rompit les lianes en les crochetant de ses mains.

Hadès, elle allait l'oublier, elle jeta l'épée sur l'urne alors que les bras de son amie l'étreignaient. Il y avait tant de tristesse, de détresse dans les yeux de la Japonaise. Elle posa juste ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. Elle sentait ses bras noués autour de son cou.

Aussi épuisées l'une que l'autre, meurtries et blessées elles échangèrent un vrai baiser. Leurs bouches se séparent à regret l'une avait des chevaliers et l'autre des spectres.

Claudia ne put s'empêcher un trait d'humour que démentait la fatigue dans sa voix « Pour le reste tu demanderas à Milo »

La moue faussement vexée de son amie la fit sourire. Dédramatiser, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle savait bien que les choses avaient changé, pas entre elles, mais le monde ne se résumait pas à leur amitié.

« Le prince charmant il est KO technique princesse. »

Le scorpion suivait leur échange mais c'était un des rares que Claudia ait jugé digne de confiance. Par contre plusieurs cosmos se déplaçaient, des chevaliers et les spectres qui se regroupaient. Ils avaient sentit la libération d'Hadès.

Elle se sépara à regret de Saori, fit légèrement luire son cosmos, un mélange de noir et d'or. Elle récupéra son voile, débarrassa sa robe de sa poussière et s'apprêta à rentrer. Elle allait se téléporter. L'image d'un fleuve s'imposa à son esprit.

Il y eu un murmure d'eau puis plus rien.


End file.
